


Empty Life

by PlayfulMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Believe in Swan Queen, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Sharing a Bed, Swan Queen - Freeform, another world - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform, two emma swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: Regina meets a very different Emma Swan who comes from ANOTHER world where Regina was her wife. Now all this new Emma wants to do is spend time with Regina and dote on her, but a very jealous - albeit platonic friend - Emma Swan from THIS world has a few things to say about that.Basically, Emma jealous of herself. It's a cute story - not too much angst, but a little.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> XXX
> 
> I started writing this a while back because it entertained me so much, so I was almost done and decided to see if others might enjoy it, too. I had it in my head that this would be a good idea. I guess we'll see if anyone else is interested.
> 
> XXX

Regina was sighing her way to her car one calm fall day when she heard someone muttering her name. Always having had impeccable hearing, Regina spun around on the empty street lit with a five o'clock sun to see her caller.

Was that Emma Swan?

Furrowing her already agitated brow, Regina paused with her purse on her shoulder, turning to meet Emma's eyes with utter confusion. Was Emma having a heart attack? Worried for Emma's well-being - however subconscious - Regina called back to her.

"... Emma?"

"Oh my god," Emma said in shock, running at her with open arms.

All Regina could do was stare in puzzlement before she was swiftly the receiver of a very tight and most inappropriately affectionate hug. Emma had worn her usual clothing - the tight, dark jeans with a tank top and leather jacket. She seemed otherwise the same as Regina could remember her, but the behaviour was most certainly atypical. The last time Regina had seen Emma, they'd sourly fought. Regina couldn't put the sequence of events together as Emma gripped her tightly and even managed to lift Regina off her feet with two strong arms laced around her lower back - spinning her around twice before holding her a little tighter.

"What! ... Do you think ... you're doing?!" Regina gasped, unsure of whether to laugh at some odd jest or scold Emma for the obscure behaviour. "Let me down this instant!"

"Not until I'm sure it's you," Emma hummed, her cheek pressed closely to Regina's chest in desperation.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Regina whispered, looking around with relief to see that there was no one else around on the open but silent and morose street corner. Regina continued squirming, however, until Emma spun once more on her feet.

Finally set back down in her black heels and dress suit, Regina re-adjusted the hair that had been blown over her face. When she looked up to see Emma with tears pouring down her cheeks, Regina forgot her embarrassment and ushered Emma to her car. Regina knew that if she herself broke down midday, she would rather the privacy, and while she and Emma were not particularly close, she figured it was common decency.

Emma couldn't let go of Regina on the way back to the car - holding her hand, putting an arm over her shoulder, and even trying to hug Regina from behind as she opened the car doors.

"Mind my personal space, will you?" Regina sassed, but that only managed to get a friendlier reaction.

"I missed you ..." Emma cried against her until Regina turned around and instinctively brought her hands up to the sides of Emma's face to look in her eyes. Just as Emma could always tell when anyone was lying, Regina could see through Emma's untruths. She DID miss her. But why was she acting so foolishly?

"Are you ... messing with me? Is this some school prank you're trying to pull, Miss Swan?"

In the close space they shared, Regina suddenly became startled by the whiteness of Emma's face - like she'd seen a ghost. Regina swallowed hard, noting the dark circles under Emma's eyes and the trembling lip.

"Are ... are you saying you ... don't remember me?" Emma whispered, laying her hands desperately over Regina's. "Please ... don't tell me I've finally done it."

"Done what?"

"Lost my mind without you," Emma muttered into Regina's hand, kissing the up-turned palm. "Now even in my dreams you're gone ..."

"This isn't a dream," Regina said simply, captivated by Emma's sincere and gripping emotions searing through her. "Emma ... are you alright? What's wrong?"

Emma closed any space that remained between them, holding onto Regina by the dainty lapels of her coat: "Whatever this is ... I can't lose you again ..."

And then Emma kissed her. She leaned in romantically and pressed their lips together even as Regina froze, moving her lips so purposefully and desperately that Regina eventually melted with the power of the embrace. Regina told herself at first that there was no escaping it as it happened, but even when Emma's hands slipped under Regina's ears to pull her closer with tender desire, Regina didn't withdraw. It wasn't until Emma's tongue traced over her lips that Regina finally pulled away, leaning back against her car with Emma practically pinning her to the door.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Regina finally trusted herself to speak.

"What ... the hell ... was that?"

Emma dried her tears at seeing the look on Regina's face, gathering herself as best she could. "I ... I must be ... in some other world. I-I'm sorry ... I ..."

"Some other world ...?"

"Where you're not dead."

Regina's expression dropped completely, her mind doing its part to process what she was being told. She was dead in some other world?

Instead of quip that Emma might find herself happy with that destiny for the mayor, Regina opted for something softer for whichever version of Emma was standing before her, crying silently: "And you care so deeply about this because ...?"

"Because you're my wife."

Emma went to lean in for another kiss, but Regina was quicker that time around, resting a finger against the offending lips. "Whoa ... w-wait a second, just a second," Regina scoffed, earning herself some space at last. "Excuse me, but in some other far-off land, _you _are married to _me _?!"____

____"Yes," Emma answered softly, clearly wishing she could be holding the woman and not explaining herself. There was a wealth of sadness in her eyes that was somehow captured in her short responses. "I am."_ _ _ _

____Then Emma bowed her head._ _ _ _

____"... Was."_ _ _ _

____Regina swallowed hard - what was she supposed to do? She couldn't very well leave this strange version of Emma on the curb crying over her deceased wife._ _ _ _

____"Well ... I ... I guess I can try to help you get back-"_ _ _ _

____"NO!" Emma shouted helplessly, both hands out in front of her defensively. "Please! ... Please, don't. Not yet, Regina. Not ... I mean ... even if this isn't you ... the you I married ... even if you're completely different ... will you give me a day to spend with you? _Please _! - I'm begging you - I'll get down on my knees-"___ _ _ _

______"- _That _won't be necessary-"___ _ _ _ _ _

________"-Or I'll do anything! Please! I'll shop with you or clean your house - I'll sell my soul if I have to or I'll-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright alright," Regina chuckled, unable to help herself at the unashamed way Emma was throwing herself toward her. "Just ... no more begging."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You'll let me spend the day with you?" Emma asked - her eyes red with tears and her voice scratchy from the crying. "... Can I hold you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was the desperate plea of a grieving widow, and something about it had Regina absolutely helpless to deny the guest to her world. But a little sass never hurt ..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Let's just see how the drive goes," Regina teased, gesturing to Emma's side of the car. "How about that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once they were both seated in the car, Regina started off on a very odd drive back to the Mayor's mansion. Was the other Emma still roaming about? And if so, how difficult would it be to have to explain this other Emma? Especially the way this sad woman hung off of Regina. Not that Emma ever stared daggers at other people who tried to touch or stare at Regina ..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do we still have Henry in this world?" Emma asked, startling Regina with the emotion in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes ... yes, he's just fine, but he's at summer camp - thank goodness with all this happening ... whatever it is. And in your world?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, he's fine, but missing you so terribly ... he was a wreck just like me." Emma sighed, leaning back in her chair with the events of the last ten minutes finally settling in. She looked over as the brunette drove, and there was her beautiful Regina. Alive. Emma's eyes welled up with tears again, just thinking back to the countless nights she had prayed to whatever god would listen to have just one more day with her wife. Just one more conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was bitter sweet to be greeted by this other version of her late wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So ... we're married, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled, glancing over at Emma to try and cheer the woman up. And to ease some of the strange tension between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"God, it's been ages since I've heard you call me that ... will you say it again?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I referred to my wife with her legal title in this other world?" Regina chuckled, enthused when she caught the smallest tweak of a smile from the passenger's lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"When I was in trouble ..." Emma remembered sadly, covering her mouth with her fingers in memory. "Or when she would tease me ... I miss her so much, and I just ... I walked around the corner ... and there you were ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When Regina could sense Emma was about to cry again, she cleared her throat and tried a different approach from memories: "So what do you say to Chicken Florentine for dinner?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Efficiently distracted, Emma smiled over at Regina: "Yeah ... that would be perfect. If we could make it together ...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Regina pressed the brakes at the stop sign and looked over at the heartbroken woman with a compassionate smile: "I don't see why not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is interest in this story.
> 
> Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A Nina Simone record played quietly in the background as Regina cooked the chicken and the other world version of Emma - Em, the woman apparently liked to be called - cooked the pasta.

"Since when can you boil water?" Regina quipped over her shoulder, cursing her need to tease the stranger when Em turned toward her and put warm hands on Regina's hips from behind. It was a comforting pose, but one entirely too intimate for strangers. "Em ..."

Without a word, Em's right hand pulled around Regina's hip to press in a very particular spot of her abdomen. It was a spot Em knew well, but the instantaneous thrill it gave to Regina was most surprising. It sent a rush of excitement down between her legs from the simple touch. The brunette curled over the counter - just narrowly toppling into the dish before bracing herself on her elbows. Laughing when Em let up, despite her greater efforts. "Will you quit doing that!"

Em had been giving her small touches that made it quite clear she knew Regina's body. 

"I'm sorry," Em smiled happily, holding Regina when the brunette finally stood to her full height again. Em rested her chin on Regina's shoulder and beamed: "I'm sorry ... I don't mean to ... I just miss you so much. I miss ... I just missed you so much."

"Not _me _," Regina corrected, patting more herbs down onto the chicken with a hidden smile of her own. "Not that you can stop yourself from touching me anyway ..."__

__Em didn't back away, but sighed sadly, looking over Regina's shoulder at the food preparations: "You don't know what it's like to have your wife die right in front of you."_ _

__Regina sighed, too, humbled by Em's sadness: "I don't know what it's like to have a wife, period."_ _

__Em smiled again: "Right."_ _

__"Yes, you keep strategically forgetting that fact, don't you?"_ _

__"Nothing about the way I feel for you is a strategy," Em hummed, grinning wildly when she noticed she had accidentally tickled Regina by brushing against her sides. With the touch not quite an accident a second time around, Regina burst into an impressive fit of giggles - holding her unwashed hands away from her clothes as she curled back into Emma. The laughing and playing continued, however, until there was a knock on the glass kitchen door in their sights. A very shocked guest standing on the other side of the large pane of glass, shocked._ _

__Regina swallowed hard: it was Emma._ _

__"Should I come back?" came out muffled through the glass - Emma's hands on her hips with a look of disbelief on her face._ _

__Emma had seen Regina and what looked to be a clone of herself driving toward the mansion. Emma had scurried into her own car to follow after them, but had taken a longer route to reason to herself what exactly was going on, and to calm her racing thoughts. She had almost knocked on Regina's front door, but when she heard the giggling, she'd hurried around back to see what on earth could gain that reaction from the cool and usually stoic mayor of Storybrooke. When she saw the very image of herself tickling Regina Mills, the interruption was inevitable._ _

__Regina blinked guiltily over at the door, but the other version of Emma didn't seem to care they were being watched. She only let go when Regina nudged her, turning to wash her hands and open the door for Emma._ _

__Once the glass door slid open, Emma took an authoritative step forward and hooked her thumbs into her belt just beside her sheriff badge, arching a brow._ _

__"Well, everything's normal here," Emma teased, nodding over to the second version of herself. "I see you've been busy creating minions of me for some ... cooking purpose, Regina ...?" Emma's eyes were teasing that perhaps Regina had been hiding a clone of her all along. An interesting thought indeed ..._ _

__"I didn't create her," Regina answered plainly, as if it weren't strange to be entertaining a second Emma over for dinner. "She just ... appeared here."_ _

__Emma scoffed: "How?"_ _

__Regina glanced between the two Emmas and shrugged at the town sheriff. "I ... didn't have the chance to ask yet."_ _

__"Right - this all checks out. You see some clone of me and invite her to dinner without asking any questions."_ _

__"No," Regina insisted: "She's from another world where ... well, where ..."_ _

__"Regina and I are married," Em interrupted boldly, hands on her hips so that both Emmas stood mirroring each other. "In my world, we ... were. Until my wife died."_ _

__"You died?" Emma was quick to gasp, looking over to Regina. "Is she here warning you about something?"_ _

__Regina rolled her eyes: "You're an idiot, Miss Swan, if you think her world reflects ours that closely. Did you not just hear her inform you we're married in her reality? What part of that seems like _our _reality to you? Hmm?"___ _

____Emma didn't flinch, but Regina could see that there was some offence taken from her insinuation that Emma was so revolting._ _ _ _

____Em cut in again with sadness etched in her features: "Please ... I beg of you, can you two argue about this tomorrow? I lost my wife, and her spitting image is standing just over there - she promised me one day to spend with her, and I don't want to lose even one second of time with her ... _please _?"___ _ _ _

______Emma blinked at the reflection of herself, taken aback by the tears in the woman's eyes. The real way she spoke about her lost wife. It was a startling image._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I ... I guess I could call later, but I'll be needing answers."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you," Em sighed, leaning onto the counter. "I'll explain everything."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Alright, well, enjoy your dinner, but Regina - I expect a call from you after dinner about all of this," Emma stated, her eyes taking in the strange Emma before turning back to the brunette. "And you just remember you don't have to do ... anything ... you don't have to do whatever she asks you to just because you feel bad."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you. I do have free will, Sheriff."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Before Emma could turn around completely, she pivoted and simply kept her head turned to her look-alike. Unknowing of exactly what to say. What did one say to a depressed woman who had lost her wife and stood staring at a spitting image only two feet away?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm ... going to my David's," Emma said lamely, walking over to the door. "But I'll be back if I don't hear from you. This is all a little weird."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine, I assure you," Regina insisted. "I can manage by myself just fine."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You and the tickler?" Emma teased, crooking her neck with a wry grin. "Yeah ... it's not YOU I worry will over-step, Madam Mayor."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good evening," Regina said pointedly, watching Emma leave with a shake of her head before leaving Regina with the clingier version to cook an appetizing meal. "Now, where were we?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Em melted, doing everything in her power not to reach out and stroke Regina's cheek or hold her hand. She kept her lip from trembling and managed to put on a big smile at the thought of her wife's elaborate family meals. "Cooking together, if you don't mind."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you sure you'll help?" Regina laughed quietly, almost to herself. She walked back over to the chicken with a little smile over her shoulder at Em who was shamelessly staring at her in awe. "Or just stare at me all night?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Em's heart leapt at the gentle teasing: "Can't I do both?"_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments.
> 
> The comments keep me enthusiastic about posting regularly, knowing the story has readers following along for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was trying not to notice the loving way Emma was looking at her. Well, it wasn't Emma looking at her. It was the other version of Emma: Em.

At that thought, Regina broke the silence just as she finished her meal: "So this may become a little confusing ... with you and ... well, you. I'm not sure how long you're staying ..."

Em chuckled, nodding with understanding: "If you'd rather instead of Em which is really close to Emma, you sometimes called me Ems. Or Emsie."

Regina laughed outright - balking at the very idea. "Me?! I called you Emsie?!"

Emma smiled sadly at Regina's entertainment and glee - a laugh that had been sorely missing from her life. "Yeah. You did, and it was very sweet."

"In any case," Regina started with a small smile: "I didn't mean names. I meant ... well, this is all very confusing. What I was to you ... or am-" Regina looked down at her plate, blushing. "That doesn't sound entirely appropriate, Miss- I mean, Em."

Em was still staring at her when Regina looked up again. Em cleared her throat: "I'm sorry. It's just ... it's been so long. And it's like seeing a ghost."

"A ghost you want to cuddle, apparently."

Em didn't even pick up on the joke. She was too busy staring at Regina's many unique features like the adorably perfect scar just above her lip. Oh, how she had missed her beautiful wife. Her beautiful, sassy wife. She immediately wondered if this Regina would kiss the same way when reciprocating. If this version of Regina would taste the same or make all the same sounds. If she would moan or gasp or bite her lower lip just like Em's wife always did when she was being pleasured.

"You know," Regina interrupted, folding her napkin to rest it on the dining room table. "This is going to be even stranger if you keep staring at me so much."

Em shook her head and apologized before lifting from the table to get the dishes. "I'm sorry ... let me make it up to you."

She wouldn't let Regina up to do the dishes, and when Regina finally did get up just to keep her company in the kitchen, Em lifted Regina onto the counter to keep her from doing any of the work in a practiced gesture that told Regina she had done it just that way countless times before.

Admittedly, Regina felt a spark of arousal at the way Em was so easily able to lift her, but she didn't voice that feeling. She kept it smartly inside where the idea was left to ruminate. Emma lifting her ... Regina wondered if Emma was as strong as Em. Or if she could be quite as desperate ... Regina was beginning to enjoy the way Em doted on her. It had been so long since Regina had felt so irreplaceable and needed. So _wanted _.__

__Em could see the lacking attention in Regina's posture - in her eyes. Regina from the current world was most certainly not accustomed to being doted on or even touched. Comforted._ _

__As soon as Em was done with the dishes, the conversation between them petered out while Em stepped directly in front of Regina - where the brunette still sat on the counter-top. Em took one of Regina's ankles in her hands and brushed soft fingers over it. Regina was about to pull her leg away on instinct when Em's fingers started massaging into the sole of her feet and Regina melted against the cupboards. Her eyes rolled back and she rested her head against the wood while relaxation and warmth swam through her._ _

__Em was deeply aroused watching the way Regina reacted to her touch. Regina was much the same ... perhaps exactly as responsive as her wife had been. And if that was true, there was hope for Em to relax the stiff vision of Regina who sat before her. Em knew her wife's body inside and out and it pained her to see Regina suffering or alone. She knew what made Regina weak in the knees. If she could just get a little closer, she could help the lonely version of Regina to see that it was okay to need someone ..._ _

__Using both hands, Em pressed a little harder into Regina's sole, very slowly bringing Regina's foot up to have better control of touch. She did so only to watch helplessly as Regina's skirt slip up her thighs ... Em cleared her throat and lowered the foot again. The last thing she wanted to do was pressure Regina into something she didn't necessarily want. She kept massaging Regina's foot, however - heart racing at the whispered moans Regina accidentally let slip._ _

__The knocking on the front door had Em and Regina both snapping their eyes to the door._ _

__"Are you expecting anyone?" Em asked protectively, helping Regina off the counter._ _

__"No ...?" Regina answered, walking funny after the strange kind of heaven she had felt coursing through her. "I ... I don't think ..."_ _

__Em walked over to the front door when Regina chuckled and pulled her back to whisper: "I think it might be a bit strange if the sheriff's other-worldly twin is answering my door."_ _

__Em relented and agreed to hide directly behind the door, should anything happen. She was morosely worried about anything happening to this Regina after she had lost her own Regina years ago._ _

__When the mayor opened the door, she sighed: "Ah, Miss Swan. How lovely of you to worry relentlessly. Come in."_ _

__With the door quickly closed again behind her, Emma rolled her eyes at the woman who had been hiding behind the door. "Oh, Christ, Regina. She's still here?"_ _

__"Yes, she is. She's ... she's staying over."_ _

__Em and Emma simultaneously reacted with shock - eyebrows disappearing under thick bangs._ _

__Emma arched a brow. "Excuse me?"_ _

__Em's eyes lit up vividly, coming to stand next to Regina in case Emma didn't take the idea well._ _

__"She's using you - she just wants to sleep with you," Emma argued. "I mean, look at her! She's practically glued to you."_ _

__"She is no such thing," Regina scoffed._ _

__"You can't just tell her lies and take what you want," Emma said to Em, the strange sight giving Regina an odd sort of grin. Emma was face-to-face with herself. And angry, of course._ _

__"What's it to you what she chooses to do?" Em said angrily. "You've wasted away all this time and you're ordering her around. She obviously doesn't like that."_ _

__"It's ... nothing! I ... She's my friend! And I don't take well to strangers trying to hit it and quit it with my friends!"_ _

__"I'm _you _, you moron! I'm you in another world, and I LOVE her! We were married for fuck's sake!"___ _

____Regina snorted momentarily at Em insulting Emma the way she very well might have. Em's wife had certainly had an impact on her in the attitude department. Regina straightened her smile, however, when Emma was glaring at her for the snicker of entertainment._ _ _ _

____Regina blushed: "Sorry ..."_ _ _ _

____"You have nothing to be sorry about," Em was quick to say, an arm slipped around Regina's waist which Regina was minding less and less as the day progressed._ _ _ _

____"You're holding her like she's your wife! Not this Regina! You don't OWN this Regina! She can do what she wants!"_ _ _ _

____"And what if she _wants _to spend time with me?"___ _ _ _

______"She doesn't."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You can't know that! You weren't the one massaging her feet. You didn't see the look on her face!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"WHAT?!" Emma squealed with surprise, whipping around to Regina to see a deeper blush creep up into the brunette's cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What ...?" Regina asked, as if nothing was amiss. After all, she didn't have to answer to Emma. Regina Mills answered to no one. "Not that it's any of your business, but Em here gives wonderful foot massages."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"None of my business?" Emma asked, stepping over to Regina only to see Em step between them with something new in her eyes. There was a sort of protection in Em's stance that Emma immediately recognized as one of love. Em DID love Regina, this Regina or not. Em's features contorted into a prepared fighting stance until Emma sighed and backed down for the time being. "Alright ... I'm sorry, Regina. This is ... all a little weird to me. I just figured she - this _thing _\- would be gone by now."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I ... feel safe, with her around," Regina reasoned, thanking Em for stepping in with an arm slipped through the stronger, paler one. Without her heels, Regina stood a few inches shorter than Em, and the sight had Emma clearing her throat. Those two certainly were a sight for sore eyes, if she cared to be honest with herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So ... you're going to cuddle up to her all night?" Emma asked Regina seriously. "You don't think she's gonna try anything?" Em simply listened because she hear the real concern in Emma's voice. "You're not even worried, Regina?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"First of all, she can sleep in the guest room. And second of all, she's essentially YOU," Regina answered in kind: "Do I really NEED to be worried?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That depends - she seems pretty damn taken with you," Emma teased with arms crossed. "What'll you be wearing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Regina scoffed playfully but Em stood at attention again: "Hey, that's my WIFE you're talking about."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No she's not!" Emma laughed. "It's Regina - _MY _Regina."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, I don't belong to anyone!" Regina yelled, becoming so flustered she tried shooing Emma out of her house to deal with only one of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________What ended up happening was that they all sat in the living room glaring at each other while the real Emma stood as the sheriff she was, trying to be the peacekeeper. Emma started in with questions for Em about how she found herself in their world, but they found few answers before Em admitted she'd been down in Regina's vault basement, sorting through things when she'd been sent through magic into what appeared to be her world downtown until she recognized Regina and knew something was off. It was some sort of spell that had sent her, but not one Em understood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All three of them had stopped the conversation short when Em had panicked imagining the possible lasting effects of such a spell for Henry's sake - having only one mother left as it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's okay," Regina had consoled her by pulling Em in next to her on the couch, not teased for once by Emma who looked down at her feet. Able to imagine the fear of that thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's okay," Regina consoled: "If it's a spell I had down in the basement, it was probably something I prepared in case I ..." she cleared her throat and continued. "I didn't want to ask, but ... how did this other Regina die?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Saving the town," Em said, eyes closed at the memory. "She ... she saw a curse sweeping over it, and no one could predict what it was, so before it fully took hold, she looked to Henry and me one last time as if she were apologizing and declaring her love at the same time ... and she gave all of the magic she had to stunt the mysterious curse. ALL of her magic," Em sobbed. "And it killed her ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Okay, I think that's enough for one night," Regina said sadly, cradling Em's head against her shoulder - shooting a tentative glance up to Emma who had her arms crossed. Insisting with just a look that Emma say something nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma put a reluctant hand on Em's other shoulder at the directional gesture of Regina's eyes. "There there ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina clucked angrily: "Her wife is dead and she doesn't know if she'll ever see her son again and all you can say is 'there there'?!" The hissing whisper was soft, hearing Em sob on her shoulder, softening to finally addressing the heartbroken woman on her shoulder. "It's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma groaned and rolled her eyes, knowing Regina was right but unwilling to admit it. She needed to take it easier on Em, but just seeing her hang off of Regina like that, as if it were EASY - it was infuriating. And why DID it seem so easy for Em to be close with Regina when Emma had never managed the closeness? It had never seemed possible until she saw the way Em did it. As if it took no effort whatsoever, Em had kept close to Regina with sheer need - the will to show her need, at least._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma cleared her throat when she realized her thought process, blinking with confusion. Since when had she wanted to be THAT close with Regina?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Emma, I think it's time for her to get some rest," Regina said, rubbing Em's arm gently. Smiling at the pout on Em's face once she sat up and wiped her eyes. "A little rest will do you a world of good, Em."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Em?" Emma scoffed, raising one narrow brow at the nickname. She was not enjoying the sight of Em somehow changing Regina into a close and tender friend when Emma herself had never even hugged Regina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What?" the mayor asked, glaring up at Emma. "She wants me to call her that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So you just do what she says? And if she wanted you to call her Baby Cheeks?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina rolled her eyes and turned again to the sad woman at her side. "Oh for Christ's sake." Regina turned to the sniffling blonde and patted her back: "Em, why don't you go and find something of mine to sleep in?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once Em had nodded and left them, Emma closed in on Regina, pulling the brunette up to her feet to whisper angrily: "Are you crazy?! You're sharing clothes with her now? Why didn't she just magic her own clothes?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not that it's any of your business, but I think she would appreciate the sentiment, Emma. If you haven't noticed, she's not exactly jumping for joy, and she may have only a few days here. And as for the magic, she seems to have lost her magic for her trip to this world. I tripped earlier over a controller Henry left out, and I could see she tried to stop me with a flick of her wrist, but I fell over and she felt really crushed about not having magic. So could you just be sensitive for once?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"... This is a little too weird for me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And it's not weird for me?!" Regina whispered angrily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well it's weird to see you letting this ... this woman hang off you like she does."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"So get out!" Regina yelled, angry at the tone Emma was using with her - as if she was going to have pity sex with Em. "No one's stopping you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma tightened her lips into a line, sighing and placing her hands on her hips. "Fine." But she didn't move. "As soon as I see 'Em' get set up in the GUEST ROOM, I'll go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma continued on seriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Look, I know it seems like I'm being stupid, but I don't know anything about this ... other me ... or whatever. I don't even know if she really IS me. And I know we haven't always been on the best of terms, Regina, but ... I wouldn't want anyone pressuring you into anything. Or have you feeling guilty or something ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can take care of myself," Regina muttered, albeit thankful for Emma's concern. "But fine. If it matters to you so much, then stay until I've put her to bed."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Was that a smirk on Regina's lips? Emma rolled her eyes for what must have been the tenth time that evening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After Em had chosen a silk pyjama set to cry into and then wear, Regina walked her into the guest bedroom - returning a heartfelt hug that had Regina immediately understanding what Emma had meant. Although Regina didn't even KNOW that version of Emma, she felt so connected with her and so empathetic that she felt stirrings she wouldn't normally feel. She even felt weak in the knees when Em inhaled into her neck and slipped both arms around her waist, pressing their bodies close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright alright, that's enough," said the authoritative voice of the town sheriff from the doorway, obviously unimpressed with Em's incessant touching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Em glared at her, but Regina pulled back a little to watch the look soften. Touching Em's face with wonder at the deep feelings there behind Em's eyes, Regina recognized the love she saw there as pure and real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How long were we married?" Regina asked softly - curiously - finding the whole situation rather strange, but inescapably interesting. She brushed Em's bangs out of her eyes and smiled honestly at her. She couldn't help but smile when Em was staring so affectionately at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Four years ... four wonderful years."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"To the OTHER Regina, I might remind you," Emma contributed with annoyance from the doorway, but the other two women ignored her interruption._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina blushed a little at the way Em so easily had their hips meeting without the use of her hands, smirking at that thought when Em's hands DID slip down to her sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And I enjoyed these four years, did I?" Regina flirted accidentally, surprising herself - and the sheriff - with her interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I would never let you go unsatisfied," Em said so seriously Regina shivered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Alright, I'd hate to break up this little party, but might I remind you that you don't ACTUALLY know each other and you just met today?" Emma walked over and forced some space between Em and Regina just by being there. "So let's all get to sleep, shall we?" She glared pointedly at Em. "Hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, if she wants to sleep alone, that's fine with me," Em said seriously, watching Regina walk back to the bedroom door. "But I'm in here if you need me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I think she can sleep just fine on her own," Emma teased, following Regina out and closing the door behind her. "Jesus, can I lock this thing from the outside? And is it alright if I sleep on the couch?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina couldn't help the smile from tugging at her lips: "Afraid of something, Sheriff?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah - if she gets any bolder, she'll be trying to have sex with you right in front of me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Would you rather she do that in private, Dear?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma's eyes were wide as Regina walked away with a little victorious sway to her hips. They walked together to the living room where Emma finally found her voice again. "You can't seriously tell me you'd ... sleep with her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"First of all, that's none of your business-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma scoffed loudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"-and second of all, it's not my fault she wants me so badly." Then Regina tossed a look over her shoulder as she started toward the stairs to her own room. "I do wonder, though, just how similar you two really are ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What is that supposed to mean?!" Emma immediately blushed a deep shade of red at the insinuation. "I-I ... would never ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina paused and looked into the familiar eyes she knew, grinning. "And that, dear Sheriff, is why she's able to get under your skin ... isn't it? She knows what she wants."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma was completely speechless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not that you're interested in me, of course," Regina continued. "But one might find it a little suspicious that you're so protective of a woman you merely see as an acquaintance."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hey, we're friends, Regina. Come on, we're at least friends."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina simply nodded and headed her graceful way upstairs. "Goodnight, Miss Swan. Enjoy the sofa."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments on the last chapter have completely made my day!
> 
> Thank you for sharing your thoughts - I just love the enthusiasm in the comments section. This story is definitely picking up ...


	4. Chapter 4

It was the middle of the night when Regina awoke to the sound of her bedroom door opening. She inhaled quickly, turning on her nightstand lamp to prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. She wasn't accustomed to strange visitors in her bedroom at night, and if there was trouble, she preferred not to face it blind.

"I'm sorry," Em said sincerely, closing the door behind her and just leaning back against it. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just ... I can't sleep."

Regina looked over to see that Em's eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying. The sight tugged at Regina's emotions and the brunette sat up, her bottom lip turning up with empathy.

Even as devastated as Em was, she always put Regina's safety and comfort first: "You don't look very well-rested. Do you sleep well here in this world, Regina?"

Regina couldn't help but smile. Whichever version of herself that had been married to Em was a lucky woman. She had obviously been cared for and loved. "I'm not a great sleeper, no. I never have been. But I manage."

"She always hated to sleep too," Em sighed, smiling faintly another obvious memory of her late wife. "Before we lived together, she used to sleep only late at night when she could finally distract herself enough to keep the nightmares away ... and then she'd slip into bed or fall asleep on the couch. It wasn't until I learned how easily she fell asleep tightly wrapped in my arms that she was able to fall asleep with me every night ... keeping her safe."

Regina smiled, watching Em: "That sounds so sweet ... I'm so sorry you don't have her anymore."

"But YOU don't have to manage alone," Em insisted, not moving from her spot. Her tone spoke of her desire to see Regina happy - whoever she chose to share her time with. "And if you're anything like my Regina ... you need to be held. Sometimes I would just look in her eyes and know she needed to be held. She was a big cuddler, believe it or not."

Regina just smiled to keep from admitting what she COULD believe it to be true. She had never been a cuddler only because she hadn't ever been with someone so intent to do it. In that moment, her spirits were lifted because she imagined Emma holding her tight, and sleeping against someone who cared so much for her would be a marvellous comfort.

"If you want ..." Regina started, clearing her throat. "... You could lie down here. I'm sure it's rather unsettling to know the spitting image of your deceased wife is sleeping in the same house as you, all alone."

Em kept the tears back, not even trusting herself to inch a step closer. The emotions were too close to the surface, and Regina didn't deserve to be guilted. "No ... Emma's right. It wouldn't ... it probably wouldn't be right. If I can't keep it straight that you're not her ... it's not right. I could barely keep my hands off you earlier," Em said down to her feet, trying to summon the strength to tiptoe back down the hall to her room. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore what a vision Regina was in that bed - in that pastel blue slip. There was something about silk on Regina Mills ...

"I don't know what it's like to be so madly in love with my spouse - I only ever had one, and he wasn't always kind to me," Regina started, smiling again when Em looked up at her. "So ... I can only imagine what you're going through, and ... I'd feel better if I didn't think you were being tortured out there by old ghosts. So ... I'd like it if you ... you know, slept here."

The sadness and hopefulness in Em's eyes was nearly tangible. "If I offend you-"

"You won't," Regina promised, wondering to herself why she was suddenly craving Em's closeness. It wasn't only for the sad blonde that Regina was insisting. She WANTED to be held. She was curious, if nothing else. What had come over her?

The moment Em sat in bed with her, they both took a deep breath in and out. Something about it felt right. Very, very right.

Em turned onto her side and beamed at Regina as they laid facing each other, smiling with an odd sense of comfort that Regina chose not to question. She closed her eyes and smiled when Em touched that beautiful nose and little scar above Regina's lip with tears in her eyes. Em's fingers were shaky but her eyes were steady and true. She scanned over every inch of Regina's face when those big brown eyes opened again. "God, you look just like her ... not a thing different."

Regina swallowed hard. She'd never had anyone look at her that way - not even close. The powerful longing behind Em's eyes made her curious.

When Em's hand traced innocently over Regina's shoulder to pull back, Em frowned and gently stroked a tense spot on Regina's shoulder again.

"You're tense. Are you alright?"

Regina closed her eyes, smiling. "Your knowledge of my body is a tad alarming, I must admit ..."

Em's fingers were innocently kneading into Regina's shoulder without hesitation, massaging away her shy smile with strength and familiarity. Em's hands were pleasurable in their surprising agility.

"Mmm ..."

At the slight sound escaping Regina, Em naturally drew herself just a little closer. Watching Regina carefully, Em pressed her fingers into knotted muscles at Regina's shoulder. It felt so good to be affectionately easing that tension again for once in so many years.

"How are you doing that?" Regina half-laughed, doing what she could to hold back any loud moans that threatened to slip out. "I ... I haven't been to a massage therapist in quite a while I suppose ..."

"You shouldn't need that," Em whispered, tenderly tucking Regina's hair over her neck, setting to a deeper rhythm. "Does that feel good?"

"You know it does," Regina smiled, suddenly surprised at herself that she would be teasing at a time like that. She knew she should have declined the touches - however innocent - but she couldn't bring herself to turn the hand away. It was so talented ... so incredibly strong ... so warm ...

"I can give you a proper massage if you want ...?"

That settled that.

Not even one minute after Regina nodded was she on her stomach, feeling Em carefully straddling her hips. For a moment, Regina was taken aback, but before she could become anxious at the sudden intimacy, Em's hands were kneading into her again and it was the most pleasurable touch she herself had enjoyed in years. What might have been trepidation at being so close with another person faded quickly as Regina's barriers started to melt away. Em's patient touch was better than the desperate, rushed hands of a strange sexual partner. It was perfect in its tenderness.

"Oh GOD ..." Regina mumbled into the pillow, tingles down her spine when Em combed fingers through her hair and then travelled them down her neck again - thumbs working into her tense spots. "Oh my God ... Em-uh ..." The feelings surging inside of her were astounding in their intensity. Her entire body felt lit with energy and calmed at the same time.

Em watched Regina react and felt herself growing weak. She sat over the perfect derriere she would have recognized anywhere and closed her eyes not to be tempted by it. She tried to keep from rocking her hips into Regina as she had done countless times with her beautiful wife. Instead she resisted, and simply saw to the tension in Regina's neck and shoulders. She hoped she would be able to massage Regina all night, touching and kneading fingers into melting muscles to help the woman who needed the tenderness.

Regina felt tingles in her toes from the way Em's hands slid over her skin. Em was masterfully illiciting an orgasmic response that was more pleasurable than she could have dreamed.

"Yes ... Mmm right there ..." Regina moaned, licking her lips to the sensation of strong hands slipping over her shoulders. Kneading into them with such exquisite patience ...

Of course, it was right then that Emma swung the door open with accusatory eyes directed at Em who sat straddling Regina in a dangerously vulnerable position.

Emma Swan was not pleased.

"What the HELL you pervert?! THIS is you sleeping in the guest room and giving her space?!"

Regina gasped and nearly rolled off the bed at the shock and guilt at having been caught under Em. She hadn't meant to be so easy, damnit! She hadn't meant for Em's hands to feel so good all over her body.

Mortified, Regina turned from the door.

"Will the two of you just get out?!" Regina snapped at last, her back turned with Em having rolled off her to glare at Emma. Regina's roller coaster of emotions was draining her. "Just ... get out."

"Regina," Em said softly, and Emma watched with confusion at the small interaction where Regina didn't actively swat Em away or hiss angrily at her. Regina seemed to tolerate Em's closeness with her. Was she _seriously _enjoying it? That wasn't the Regina she knew.__

__Em was whispering to Regina, and Emma tried to keep from getting jealous. She didn't feel that way for Regina, so why was she jealous? It wasn't jealousy. It couldn't have been jealousy._ _

__"Both of you. Please," Regina said weakly, slouching. Her happiness was somehow never the most important thing in her life, and Regina couldn't stand for anyone to see her conflicting emotions. "Just leave me alone."_ _

__Once the two Emmas stood out in the hall together, Em closed the door behind her with a soft click. "Fuck you!" she whispered to Emma. "I was really getting somewhere with her. Do you have _any idea _how wound up that woman is in there?"___ _

____"I have some idea," Emma teased, earning a glare in return from the unsettling mirror image of herself._ _ _ _

____"That woman might not be married to me, but she has the same troubles and tension as my wife always struggled with. I know her inside and out, and she is suffering. Now either you get in there and ease some of the tension for her or I will!"_ _ _ _

____Emma's eyebrows shot up: "Excuse me?"_ _ _ _

____"You heard me," Em whispered, "She needs to be cared for. She deserves at least that, and if she's anything like my Regina, she doesn't go seeking it without you. So are you going to do it or should I?"_ _ _ _

____"We are not negotiating this!" Emma hissed back, gesturing to Regina's door. "She can decide for herself how to ... how to please herself! Are you kidding me?!"_ _ _ _

____"I'm not talking about sex, you moron. And fine, leave it all to her to find some sense of relief, but leave me alone and let _me _decide for _myself _."_____ _ _ _

________Emma looked aghast as Em reached for Regina's door knob. Immediately, Emma slapped Em's hand away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No! Get out of here! She doesn't want you in there!" Emma practically growled. "You were practically having sex with her! She'll just feel pressured!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Pressured? She can't want to be massaged?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"By you? ... Huh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Em crossed her arms: "Let's ask her then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fine," Emma scoffed, knocking on Regina's bedroom door. An aggravated answer had Emma slowly opening the door as if Regina might throw something at her. "Regina ...? I was, uh ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Can I sleep here?" Em interrupted calmly, pushing the door open to connect with shy, tired eyes. Em took a few easy steps closer with a comforting smile for the stressed mayor. "I just want to lie with you, I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"She doesn't promise!" Emma scoffed again, gesturing at the other her. "She just told me you need to be-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"WHOA!" Em blurted, turning to Emma with a dangerous scowl that had Emma re-thinking what she was about to say. When Em turned back to Regina, her eyes had softened. "Regina ... I know you, that's all. And I know you could use someone to hold you. I like being held, too ... it's only natural."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I need to be what?" Regina asked, somewhat hurt with arms crossed over her chest. She looked offended, and Em thought she could just kill Emma for hurting her beautiful wife. Well, almost her wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, Honey, it's not like that," Em said so sweetly the term of endearment seemed almost natural to Regina's unaccustomed ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Honey? Oh God ..." Emma sighed with disbelief from the door, rolling her eyes as Em approached Regina's bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I just want to put you to bed," Em promised, sitting on the side of Regina's bed, eyes telling Regina that Em really did want to comfort her. And the touches and hugs didn't feel all _that _bad ...___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you actually want to allow this pervert to sleep with you?" Emma scoffed again, hands on her hips. "Seriously?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I want to talk with her," Regina answered. "And I don't want your aside comments in here, Sheriff. Either go downstairs and sleep on the couch, Miss Swan, or leave. I don't want you telling me what I need or don't need."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma was surprised. Was Regina taking to Em's approach? Did she actually _want _to be held? Emma blinked a few times and let herself out, listening in at the door to hear Em comforting the usually tightly-wound mayor.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Maybe this is stupid," came Regina's mumbled voice through the door, heartbreakingly uncertain. "Maybe you could just hold me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't be afraid to let yourself feel good," Em said tenderly, and there was a sound of shifting on the bed followed by half a minute of silence. "Just lie back down ... there, doesn't that feel good? ... Now, where were we?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Emma felt a tingle at the way Regina wasn't putting up a fight or going on the offensive with sassy remarks. What was Em doing to her? Did Regina like it? She must have liked it because suddenly there was another quiet moan - as if Regina's tension was being put to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________From inside the room, Regina was laid on her front like before, comforted once again by the confident woman astride her hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You don't have to do this," Regina said quietly, lying under Em. She actually smiled again when Em reached behind herself and traced a circle on the back of Regina's right knee. The backs of Regina's knees were surprisingly sensitive, and Regina smiled to think that Em knew her body better than she knew it herself. It was an appetizing thought, but the feelings _did _confuse Regina.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nonsense. I WANT to do this," Em corrected, wishing she had Regina's favorite lavender oil to massage her with. But this version of her wife didn't have it because no one would have been there to use it on her. So Em made do with a gentler massage at Regina's shoulders again. "You just tell me to stop if you don't like it though, and I'll stop - no questions asked ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Regina moaned despite her greater efforts to accept the pleasure quietly, dropping her face into the pillows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Emma's eyes went wide as she listened through the door. Was Em touching Regina?! And why did that make her so mad?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Ohhh god," Regina whimpered, and Emma almost fell against the door. That break in Regina's voice almost had Emma's knees giving out as she listened on desperately ... "Why have I been paying someone to do this when you do it so much better?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The flirtatious tease gave Emma a shiver from the other side of the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Well, I've had practice," Em said thickly, hands at work, body moving slowly in time with Regina's. "You like this, don't you ...?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Oh my God ..." Regina gasped, evening her breath to be able to control herself from sounding downright desperate as Em rocked gently on top of her. The last thing she wanted was Emma hearing how easy she was for this other version of the town sheriff. "Oh God ... We need to be quiet ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Em smirked but didn't bother mentioning that all the sounds were coming from Regina herself. "Okay. As you wish."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When Emma heard a ferocious mayoral growl through the door, she had to leave. If she stood there any longer, she would be letting herself into the room guns blazing, and she felt - unbelievably - that Em was perhaps right for once. Regina did seem to crave whatever Em was doing for her, so Emma gave them some space and pouted back to the guest room that Em was SUPPOSED to be using._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She sulked for a while and then her pulse quickened when she heard Regina's laugh. And her own laugh? Those idiots were laughing together? Suddenly Emma felt incredibly immature for having tried to control things and for having ever tried to deny to herself that Regina had needs just like anybody else. Regina needed release as much as the next person. Love, humor, joy. Emma closed her eyes with an emotional exhaustion that saw her to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Em laid upstairs with Regina after massaging her for a full hour, revelling in the little sounds of murmured pleasure Regina made in her relaxing state of deep sleep. She watched Regina fall asleep, but hadn't quite been able to find sleep herself. She lay awake gently moving her hand from Regina's waist to her hip and back, cursing her fingers for wanting to explore. Cursing her mind for imagining it the perfect body she would never forget._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________*****_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was four in the morning when Em finally fell asleep, but she awoke only an hour later at the perfect sensation of Regina's naked breast in her hand. She inhaled to that heavenly scent of Regina's hair and suddenly felt guilty upon realizing she'd slipped her hand into Regina's pyjama top during her sleep. With a frustrated sigh, Em carefully extricated herself and snuck out of the room, heading downstairs to find Emma. Regina couldn't wake up alone, and maybe if Emma saw how cuddly Regina could be, it would ignite something between them. After all, Em knew first-hand how compatible they were. And Em wouldn't be there forever - she knew that much. She figured that while she was around, she would do what she could to nudge the two stubborn women together. For Regina's sake if nothing else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She found Emma sleeping in what was meant to be Em's bed for the night, and woke her up with a simple shake of her shoulder. Slapping her gently in the face when she grumbled at the sleep interruption._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Emma groaned: "Ow! What the h-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But a hand over her mouth shut her up - eyes focusing to see she recognized that stupid face. HER face. Great, just great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Shut up and do what I say."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Emma rolled her eyes when Em tugged her out of bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"She's really upset and it took a while to fall asleep, but I'm trusting you to stay with her until she wakes up. It's too ... you're right, okay? It's too much for me to sleep next to her. So ... just comfort her, alright? And don't do anything stupid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hey, what happened to us being the same person? Do you think you're stupid, too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I MARRIED the woman I love. You just irritate yours. Who do you think is the stupid one in that situation?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Although Emma didn't necessarily like being teased, she didn't even bother claiming that she didn't love Regina, because in SOME way, she did. Since she and Regina and Henry had all become a family, she had a very real and unusual love for Regina. It wasn't a romantic love, but it was love all the same, and Emma found herself warming up to the possibility of being there for Regina when the mayor needed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"But wait ..." Emma started groggily once Em was headed for the hallway. "Won't she be really pissed I snuck in there and pretended to be you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"When you wake up, just excuse yourself to go to the washroom and then sneak out the second door and come get me so she won't suspect. We can switch back, alright? I just want her to have a comforting sleep, and she really needs to be held. You don't know her like I do, and ... just trust me. She needs warmth and comfort to have a restful sleep."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Emma grumbled about it, but followed Em's instructions. She ascended the stairs, walked quietly to the bed and awkwardly snuck into Regina's bed all while feeling like a creepy, peeping Tom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Not creepy ..." Emma mouthed to herself, facing up to the ceiling, trying not to think about all the ways Regina might just kill her upon waking up to find that Emma was lying in her bed. "Not at all, Emma ..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The shifting had Regina turning in her sleep, changing position to roll and stretch an arm tentatively across Emma's body - snuggling up to her. It froze Emma completely in disbelief, barely trusting herself to breathe. The warm body that hadn't dared to touch Regina before seemed to draw a very snuggly response from the former queen who had so changed since her ruling days. Regina was breathing softly on Emma's chest like a tired little puppy. Her nose was even cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Emma wanted to laugh but she stopped herself, wondering why on earth she had just touched Regina's nose. _Idiot! Idiot! Just sleep and quit playing around! _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She fell asleep with her arms safely at her sides only to wake the next morning lying completely over Regina - right leg hooked over Regina's thigh, one arm slipped under the mayor's neck and the other tossed around Regina's shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When Emma awoke, she moaned to her own mortification only to find that Regina was already awake. Groggy but awake. Emma thought she could pass out from embarrassment at how she had snuggled up to Regina, but quickly found that Regina was not complaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I would ask how you knew this would feel so good, but I'm sure you'd just tell me you've had plenty of practice," Regina mumbled, yawning into her pillow. Waking slowly, pleasurably. "So, how did _you _sleep?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Emma didn't know what to say. Was this all some kind of crazy dream?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Em?" Regina hummed, stretching her arms out to inadvertently feel Emma's hand graze her breast. At that, Regina giggled: "I will chalk that up to muscle memory."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Just when Emma was thinking of what to say, Regina glanced over her shoulder to reveal a perfectly adorable morning smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Hey, did you want me to massage YOU? ... I'm sorry, you were so good last night I didn't even ask."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ABORT. Good God, abort! _Was that sexy? Did Emma find Regina's lazy morning smiles sexy?! What was wrong with her?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Emma swallowed hard and stuttered that she had to go to the washroom, practically limping into the en suite. She took a few deep breaths and then exited out the other door, hurrying quietly down the stairs to wake Em._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Once Em hurried her way back up the stairs and snuck into the en suite, she heard Regina already knocking on the door. Calling for her. "Em? ... Come on, I'm sorry if I scared you. Please come out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Em opened the door immediately, wondering what on earth had happened. She waited for Regina to speak first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I'm sorry I asked ... if you don't want me to massage you, you only had to say so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ah, so that was it. Emma was afraid to be touched? Well, Em wouldn't blame her. If Regina had any idea how terrific she was naturally as a masseuse, she probably wouldn't have offered on grounds of indecency. There had been times that Regina's deep massages had almost brought Em to orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"I would uh ... I'd like it TOO much," Em confessed, letting out a quick but painful sigh. "So, I'm sorry, but ... no, I just can't. I'm sorry I kind of ran away. It was stupid."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Regina smiled to know Em was alright, leaning against the doorway. "It was kind of cute, actually. But I bet you knew I'd feel that way already."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Em chuckled. "I didn't, actually. I'm not known to run from you, believe it or not. I guess that was a one-time thing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Well," Regina said kindly, gesturing for Em to take her hand. "What do you say to a hug then? As a thank you for last night. You were ... very considerate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Em extended out her arms and gladly held Regina, squeezing and playfully lifting the brunette off her feet only to set her back and squeeze her once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Thank you," Regina said over her shoulder, grinning from ear-to-ear at the pleasant closeness. "I slept so well last night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're welcome," Em smiled back, rubbing a circle between Regina's shoulders. When she drew back, she exhaled deeply. "So I guess this means we start looking for a way to send me back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Actually, I was thinking last night while you massaged me that I can go through some things of mine in the basement and possibly in the vault and see if I can't better understand what happened to your wife."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Regina didn't want to get Em's hopes up, but she had the feeling that she might be able to bring the other Regina back through another realm if she had gone by way of magic. Regina simply couldn't fathom Em being sent back without her late wife. The mourning process would have to begin anew after all her time with the new Regina._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Can I come?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Regina closed the space between them and swept Em's hair off HER shoulder, teasing her softly as only Regina could: "If I said no, you'd just come anyway, wouldn't you, Dear?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Em smiled at the loving grin she found on Regina's lips and held her close like a teddy she had lost from her childhood: "I just wanna protect you, Regina. I need to be with you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Yeah yeah," Regina chuckled, pulling away to regain her thought when Em's arms were beginning to feel a little too pleasurable. "Now let's find out what happened to your wife."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support - please comment if you read and enjoyed.
> 
> Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina was down in her vault with Em doing her bidding to rifle through boxes - one at a time - until Regina found something very promising. She had become frustrated and wondered what she would do if she knew there was a seriously dangerous curse upon them, and had guided herself to a small spell book that proved very interesting. After flipping through it, Regina was inspired and asked Em for the company back at the mansion. And she asked Em to call Emma from the station, too, for good measure.

Regina shut herself in her study to practice, so when there was a knock on the front door at Mifflin, Em was the one to answer it.

With a smirk, Em answered the door to Emma once the sheriff finally arrived, grinning at her and letting her into the foyer.

"Hey, Pig. What's up?"

Emma wanted to laugh but thought better of it. She could be a real idiot sometimes. "Uh huh. Where is she?"

"She's in that room, but she doesn't want to be bothered. She's trying to figure out what's happened to Reggie. I don't think she's ready for us to bug her yet."

Emma thought for a moment about the nickname and a grin helplessly tugged at her lips. "Reggie ...? Have you passed that one by Her Royal Majesty? I would LOVE to be here to see THAT."

Em ignored her: "She seems to have a lot of hope, but she's trying not to let me get my hopes up too much."

"Em?" Regina called from down the hall and both versions of Emma came hurrying to the panicked sound of that voice.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, having flung open the door.

Em didn't seem to react with the authority of a sheriff, and Emma wondered for a moment if Em hadn't given the career up after her wife had died. The thought made her frown.

"I have to see if it's working," Regina sighed, eyeing three beakers and her small spell book. She chewed nervously on her lip as she looked out to Emma. "Give me something of yours."

"Me? Why? Aren't we trying to send HER back?"

Regina tilted her head and glared at Emma in a way that always had her stumbling back a bit.

Emma sighed: "Alright, alright."

Having nothing on her that she wouldn't mind losing but clothes, Emma took off the belt to her pants and held it out.

Regina tried not to smirk at it, suddenly feeling a rush of something between herself and Emma. Her Emma. Well, THAT Emma, anyway. Damnit the situation was confusing.

"Do you need something of mine, too?" Em asked hopefully, earning a chuckle from Emma who crossed her arms mockingly.

"Keep your clothes on - she asked for something from ME."

"Will both of you quit bickering?" Regina whispered, focusing very hard to start the spell only to see the belt disappear from before her. She turned her eyes up to Emma's hips and frowned.

"What ... was supposed to happen?" Emma wondered aloud nervously, unmoving but uncertain all the same.

Regina grumbled, shoulders slouching. "It was supposed to be sent where it first was. Where I wanted it to reappear."

"IN MY PANTS?!" Emma shouted, horrified that Regina had tried something so powerful on her for the first time. "Hey! It could have gone really wrong, Regina!"

"Shut it," Em interjected, giving Emma a solid shove backward from her approach to Regina's desk. "She's trying her best, so lay off."

"Yeah?" Emma snapped back, "Well I wouldn't mind if she DOES try it on you. At least the damn thing DISAPPEARED!"

"The way YOU dress, I think we could afford to see a few more of _your _things evaporate into thin air," Em teased.__

__Emma growled: "You impossible bi-"_ _

__"EMMAS!" Regina interrupted, trying not to smirk at the reality of two of them. But her eyes were glued to Emma's hips again, breathlessly. "... Look ..."_ _

__Both Em and Emma looked to Emma's hips to see that the belt was reappearing there. Emma was shocked it had worked and Em was smiling that her beautiful Regina was so magically capable._ _

__"This is something that can work across realms," Regina added with a short smile. "If it will be transported about like this, it will work across realms. The ORIGINAL realm."_ _

__"So she can go back home," Emma asked more than stated._ _

__"Not quite yet," Regina exhaled, holding up her small spell book. "But I think this has a few pages that hold the rest of my answers. If one of these spells works ... I think we're in for a very joyful celebration. Emma, don't go far. Em, you either."_ _

__Em's eyes lit up. Regina was planning to bring her wife back - but where had Reggie gone after her magic had drained her and caused her to be swirled up by the passing storm of the curse? Em had tried everything - done anything - to find out those answers. Of course only Regina from another world would be able to find her answers. She beamed over at Regina and got an elbow in her ribs for it._ _

__"Ow!" she glared at Emma, rubbing her side. "Could you _not _act like a child?"___ _

____"YOU'RE acting like a child!" Emma teased back, sticking out her tongue._ _ _ _

____Regina asked them both to leave her study to give her space to think. Once she was sure of a few last ingredients she would need to satisfy her experiments, Regina walked down the hall to see Em and Emma playing one of Henry's video games - shoving one another to throw the other player off._ _ _ _

____"Children?" Regina teased, watching as the controllers went clattering to the ground at the surprise of being caught playing together. "I need a little help with something. I'm going to change and then we're going out for the missing ingredients to another experiment. And I need you both on your BEST behaviour. Emma, you'll need to hide in the back seat."_ _ _ _

____"WHAT? Why do I have to ride in the back?!"_ _ _ _

____"Because I need Em's support on this, quite honestly, but I'll need your opinion once I'm back at the car," Regina explained, turning and hurrying up the stairs to her bedroom._ _ _ _

____Em paused the game and turned off the TV, looking seriously at Emma. "Hey ... it looks like she's figuring this all out for me, and ... I want to do something before I leave."_ _ _ _

____"If you're gonna try to kiss me because you think it would be really cool to kiss yourself or something-"_ _ _ _

____"EW!" Em laughed, shoving Emma back with another bout of laughter. "Is that what YOU'RE thinking? ... God, we're gross. No. No, not that."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, good ..."_ _ _ _

____Em chuckled and shook her head. "No, look - you and Regina are in some hazy sort of denial in this world, and ... and if I can make you see that my feelings for her are what yours could just as easily be, then I can leave happy that she's in good hands."_ _ _ _

____Emma couldn't help her mischievous grin. "NOW you want Regina in my hands?"_ _ _ _

____Em rolled her eyes. "Look, all we need to do is change and she'll think we're each other. Then YOU be close with her, I'll hide in the back and you can just SEE how she reacts to you being very, very close with her. Push your normal comfort of being close to her, and do what you think I would do. Just for the car trip. PLEASE. I want you to see what I do for her ... that she needs you."_ _ _ _

____"Me or you?"_ _ _ _

____"Emma, we're the same person essentially! God, this is weird."_ _ _ _

____Suddenly Regina's voice echoed from upstairs where she was finding which shoes to wear: "You'd better not be killing each other down there! I kind of need you both for this to work!"_ _ _ _

____Emma chuckled at Regina's twisted sense of humor and finally sighed, nodding. "Fine. Fine, as an experiment. And if she slaps me or pushes me away and makes me feel like an idiot, you owe me."_ _ _ _

____"Good," Em breathed with relief. "Good, yes. Okay - can you magic our clothes on each other or do we actually need to change?"_ _ _ _

____Emma focused and changed them both by magic just in time with Regina hurrying back down the stairs with her heels in hand._ _ _ _

____Em stepped in and muttered one last word of advice: "Little touches are key ... always be next to her."_ _ _ _

____Emma nodded, swallowed hard, and moved over to Regina like she'd seen Em do it. She acted as though this woman was her wife - strange thought! And then she smiled to think of mimicking Em right in front of Em herself. She grinned and walked over to Regina while she was putting on her shoes, holding out her hand and putting the other on Regina's lower back. Shockingly, Regina simply accepted the hand for support and did nothing to dissuade the hand at her back. Emma looked up to Em with wide eyes of confusion. Em just smiled and nodded, crossing her arms tensely like she thought Emma would at the sight. Poor in-denial-Emma. Time to practice undeserved jealousy._ _ _ _

____"Hey," Em teased, watching Emma look up guiltily. "Watch your hands."_ _ _ _

____And then Emma understood. They had switched roles. She could play the role of overly-touchy Em. Oh, it was going to get very interesting if Emma had anything to say on the matter._ _ _ _

____At Em's words, Emma slipped a hand around Regina's waist once she'd stood up straight again, willing her voice back when her hand swept over Regina's hips. "I'm just supporting her. Something YOU should do a lot more."_ _ _ _

____Em wanted to smirk at their smooth transition, but pouted for show. Only smirking once Regina had grabbed her purse and called the two Emmas after her. Watching Emma jokingly grab at the space after Regina as if she were grabbing her ass. Mocking Em's affection in a surprisingly sexual manor._ _ _ _

____Oh it was going to be interesting alright. Very, very interesting._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____"It's just a little further," Regina chastised, rolling her eyes yet again at the way both Emmas were always at each other's throats. Even with one tucked away in the backseat, they managed to bicker. "I think it's one of these streets here. Em, look for Hayward."_ _ _ _

____Em - having traded placed with Emma for the operation - smirked from her cuddled spot in the backseat, glaring at Emma when the sheriff slipped a hand onto Regina's knee. Patting it._ _ _ _

____"I'm sure you'll find it," Emma said sweetly, moving her hand up on Regina's thigh to feel the mayor jump a little. "Oh, sorry ... I'm just so used to doing that!"_ _ _ _

____"It's okay," Regina breathed, "I just ... haven't been ..." But then she looked in the rear-view mirror at the other woman in the backseat, and stopped sharing. "Never mind. Here it is!"_ _ _ _

____Smooth, Emma thought with a smirk, winking teasingly back at Em who was shaking her head._ _ _ _

____Once they stopped, Emma jokingly threw herself out of her car door and rolled over the hood of the car to be at Regina's door before it had been opened - getting down on one knee theatrically to help the mayor out._ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I know there's no one around here," Regina chuckled. "But could we uh ... tone this hero thing down a little?"_ _ _ _

____"All you had to do was ask," Emma said, surprising herself with a hand slipped around Regina's side again. Calming them both._ _ _ _

____Em stayed hidden in the backseat while Regina and Emma went in._ _ _ _

____Regina was visiting an old friend - an old friend who just happened to be an old witch. She was a talented woman Regina would see herself going to in case of dire emergency magic-wise. She even got her answers albeit from a very strange conversation where there was only one other empty seat and she'd tucked herself onto the blonde's lap. That had been strange - it had been so difficult to focus. It was almost as if she enjoyed it ... the hand at her back, the taut thighs as her seat, the other hand on her hip ..._ _ _ _

____Regina shook her head once they'd taken what they needed and headed back to the car. She was still flummoxed when she sat in the driver's side, and both Em and Emma were watching her very carefully._ _ _ _

____"Are you okay?" Em asked from her hidden spot in the backseat._ _ _ _

____"I ... I'm fine," Regina said, clearing her throat. Realizing that perhaps there was a reason she was allowing so many of Em's little touches and affections. It was a heavy realization to have in front of her apparent crush and her clone of sorts._ _ _ _

____Emma for her part was just staring out the windshield. What had started as a joking offer of her lap had ended in a very, VERY uncomfortable ten mintues. Regina in her lap ... That poised, perfect woman doing very naughty things to her libido. She had never realized before the sexual magnetism of a woman until she'd been that close with Regina. Felt the heat coming off of her. Felt a woman's need, and felt confident that she could sate her. Sate her? Had Emma lost her mind? She cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in the car._ _ _ _

____"What the hell happened in there?!" Em whispered from the back seat, seriously confused._ _ _ _

____"N-nothing," Regina insisted, shifting the car into drive. But once they'd arrived back at her place, she spoke to the woman she believed was Em. "I ... need to speak with you. Just for a minute."_ _ _ _

____Em watched the interaction very carefully, contributing: "I'll take everything in. Go now and I'll follow in five minutes."_ _ _ _

____Regina and Emma walked to the house - Emma feeling rather stiff - where they let themselves in and Regina called out to see they were indeed alone. She looked expectantly at the woman she thought was Em, like the woman should have already started something. Oh, right._ _ _ _

____Emma stepped forward and took Regina's hands in hers in true Em form. "Yes? You wanted to speak with me?"_ _ _ _

____"I ... I th- ... Um ..."_ _ _ _

____Emma even found Regina's stuttering sexy. _Wait, sexy?! _____ _ _

______Regina swallowed hard and tucked her own hair behind her ears, looking down at her feet. "This is embarrassing, but ... I think I might ... have liked that in there. And the last thing I want is Emma teasing me about it ... If she knew ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's okay," Emma said seriously, admiring the honesty Regina shared with her and wanting to reciprocate. "I liked it, too ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well I'd be worried if you DIDN'T like having the spitting image of your wife in your lap," Regina chuckled, drawing herself just a little closer to Em. She was acting very shy but also very curious, and Emma wanted to kiss her. As strange as it was for Emma, she wanted to reach out and kiss Regina Mills - logic and history be damned!_ _ _ _ _ _

______But she didn't. She froze. Regina still thought she was Em._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, Emma cleared her throat and tilted Regina's beautiful face up to look at her, feeling such a strong connection between them that her words came easily: "If you told Emma how you feel ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"She'd laugh," Regina said sadly, catching Em's hand in hers. "And the horrible thing is, I didn't even KNOW how I felt until you came here. I didn't let myself see it. Why did you have to show me that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______When Regina became emotional, Emma couldn't help herself. She pulled Regina in and held her, confused with the perfection of that feeling - having Regina in her arms. It was as if everything suddenly smelled better. Or was that just Regina's perfect scent?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma smiled at her train of thought and rubbed her hand over Regina's back. "It's okay ... it's gonna be okay."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm scared, Em. And ... I know you would blindly accept me, but I'm afraid for once in a really long time." Regina sighed against Emma, imagining the woman holding her was accustomed to the feeling: "It's not the same as when I was afraid I would lose Henry, but I'm afraid, and I hate this feeling. I have no idea what's going on or how I feel ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma held Regina with shock surging through her at the closeness and honesty Regina was sharing with her. She also felt guilt for pretending to be someone else, but she couldn't help herself from lacing her arms tighter around the vulnerable woman who was surprising her more and more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Quickly, Emma imagined what she might do if she were in Em's situation, rubbing her hand between Regina's shoulders. "It's okay ... she feels the same way. She's just too stupid to see it." She felt tears in her eyes for the truth of that statement._ _ _ _ _ _

______For how long did Emma want to hold Regina but denied the thought? How long had she wanted Regina and ignored it?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, too, and sighed. The simple gesture made Emma smile, wishing she knew what else to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's gonna be hard to see you go," Regina admitted quietly into Emma's shoulder, her head tucked just under Emma's chin. "I've become so used to your closeness ... and our candid conversations."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Emma's still here. She isn't going anywhere."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But it's different," Regina said, giving one final squeeze before pulling back. "With Emma and I ... there's a lot of ego, and ... and pride, I suppose ..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"... And I dote on you, and you like that," Emma observed seriously, pursing her lips when Regina had a look of utter loneliness behind her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I've never really had that before."_ _ _ _ _ _

______It made Emma want to lean in and kiss her again, but she quickly reminded herself she was playing a role. A stupid, ridiculous role. Emma scratched at the back of her head as the front door creaked open and Regina backed away, drying what were obviously freshly-fallen tears._ _ _ _ _ _

______Em crept in, straightening up when she saw Regina had been crying and Emma stood with a troubling look on her face. When Regina hurried off to the powder room, Em closed in on Emma and questioned her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What's going on? Why was she crying?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma looked down, frowning in thought for a long moment before looking up. "She liked it - sitting in my lap."_ _ _ _ _ _

______At the whispered confession, Em simply crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at Emma: "Sitting in your lap, huh? ... And?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Emma blinked: "And nothing. What do you mean 'and'?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Haven't I been telling you what she needs this whole time?" Em whispered back, moving her hands to her hips. "Now switch us back into our clothes before she comes back out so she can talk to _you-you _and not _me-you _."_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is WAY too confusing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just do it," Em said, casting a glance down the hallway before noting a hint of jealousy behind Emma's eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No. You're gonna be all over her, and she's gonna let you. She's vulnerable."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You moron! If you don't switch us back, she's gonna talk with me about something YOU need to hear! Just switch us back!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Promise you won't touch her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I touch her all the time!" Em hissed under her breath: "She likes to be touched and held! I won't take her from you - why the hell would I do that?! Just do it - change us back!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No!" Emma whispered back, crossing her arms angrily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now is not the time to be jealous, you lunatic! You'll mess everything up!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No more sleeping with her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fine - whatever!" Em whispered, both women turning when the powder room door finally opened again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma magicked them back into their original clothes before Regina could notice something was amiss - both of them watching the brunette walk back to the foyer with the best smile she could manage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm sorry ... I'm a mess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally able to help Regina with tenderness again, Em reached out a hand and squeezed Regina's in hers. "You're never a mess. Trust me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"If it's any consolation," Regina said seriously, "My meeting with Meihala went miraculously well, and I got the information I needed. And ... I think I understand how to send you back now, Em."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"... Right," Em said, suddenly realizing it might be strange she had no idea what was discussed in that hut as she and Emma had switched places. Before she could panic, Regina gave her hand a little squeeze and smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's fine that you weren't listening, Em," Regina smiled. "The spitting image of your late wife was sitting in your lap - I don't blame you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina could see all that in Em's eyes? Emma frowned with confusion. Is that how she understood so many things about Regina - could she read Regina's eyes, too?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For a moment, Em felt her own pang of jealousy, but pushed it back, reminding herself this was not her wife. She only looked and acted just like her. That beautiful, sophisticated brunette ... Em cleared her throat after having imagined the feeling of Reggie in her lap again. Arms around her ... she missed that sensation so terribly ..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is your fault," Emma teased, gesturing to the trance-like state Em was in all by herself. Emma couldn't help but laugh: "Look at 'er. She's totally lost to the world."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Regardless," Regina grinned, trying to hide her blush: "I know what I need to do, but no more distractions. So keep Em busy for the night."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Me?" Emma pouted. "How am I gonna do that? Come on, Regina - maybe I could help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a softness to Emma's voice that surprised Regina. It was as if Emma understood her need for company. But Regina really didn't need to be distracted. "Emma-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suddenly, Em came back to the conversation, shaking her head. "I ... sorry. What were you saying?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina fought the urge to laugh, and simply smiled. Touching Em's arm kindly. "We've been having our own conversation while you were musing about other ... things."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Em tried desperately to look innocent about her own thoughts, but with Regina looking at her like that, she just melted. Regina didn't even mind. Em wanted so desperately to lift Regina off her feet and pepper her with thankful little kisses for the woman's understanding, but sighed instead. This was not her wife. This was NOT her wife. "Sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina looked between the two Emmas and blew out a quick breath from her lips. Bringing her hand to her forehead. "This is ... all a bit much, I must confess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Do you want to run a bath?" Em offered, shrugging when Emma glared at her for the suggestion. "You always found them very relaxing. You did some of your best thinking in baths."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina exhaled: "I'm not so sure I'll think in there, but ... I think that's probably a good idea, though. Emma, will you please do what I asked you earlier? Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Emma nodded, and both she and Em watched as Regina ascended the stairs and slipped out of view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two women bickered over Regina for another five minutes before they realized it would get them nowhere. They decided on a truce - Emma would believe Em only wanted to protect and make Regina happy, and Em would quit lavishing Regina with so much physical attention. For no reason, of course. It wasn't like Emma was jealous. Emma had insisted that WASN'T the case when it was pointed out. She might have realized she had romantic feelings for Regina, but she wasn't about to confess that to I-told-you-so Em._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So the two of them decided to crash on couches in the living room to give Regina her space._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Meanwhile, Regina sat upstairs in the tub, breathing in deeply and trying to expel all arousing thoughts of Emma Swan. What had Em done to her? And why were all of those feelings suddenly inescapable? Had she felt something for Emma all along? Had she wanted Emma to touch her since they had first met, or was it only after developing feelings of trust and friendship that she wanted her? It was all very overwhelming. Of course, a well-placed hand helped with the anxiety of her situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina touched herself alone in her bathtub, and smiled when she realized what relaxed and enticed her more than anything: Emma Swan's derpy smile and powerfully protective, lovably awkward hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter 6

Em and Emma had both woken up on their respective sofas a number of times and watched television to either lull them back to sleep or to occupy the time while Regina worked.

It had been hours since Regina had come back downstairs smelling like lavender and apples, kissing Em on the forehead while the blondes supposedly slept, and moving her hand through Emma's messy curls in as platonic a fashion as she could manage.

Once Regina had walked back to her office, Em and Emma had peaked open an eye each - Emma throwing a cushion at Em for winking at her. The troublesome two had turned on the TV quietly afterwards, and lounged around in wait for Regina.

After what must have been four hours later, Regina hurried out of her office and there was a rustling by the front door. Emma sat up, scurrying around Em's couch when she noticed the other woman was asleep. Emma met Regina by the front door and whispered to her in question: "What's up?"

"Emma," Regina said, buttoning up her coat and flicking her shoulder-length hair out from her scarf. "I think I might have done something amazing, but ... I can't really say it here. I need to go to my vault."

"Let me come with you."

Reluctantly, Regina nodded, gesturing over to the living room with lifted brows.

"She'll be fine," Emma insisted, "She's asleep."

"But we should leave a note or-"

"Christ, you worry too much," Emma chuckled quietly, grabbing her own set of keys and her leather jacket from one of the hooks. "Come on - let's go. I'll drive."

As the duo left, Em smiled from her spot on the couch, sensing that things were falling slowly into place. Maybe this Regina wouldn't have to be alone without her after all.

Twenty minutes later, Emma and Regina had arrived at the vault.

"So, you're still not gonna tell me what's going on and why we're here?" Emma grumbled, setting the car into park while Regina practically jumped out of her seat and jogged to the vault ahead of them. Emma stood and whispered over the car: "Regina - come on! Why are you moving so fast?"

"There's no time," Regina muttered, unlocking the protection spell to blink at the door. "You stay there, Emma."

"Yeah freakin' right! After how cryptic you're being?! I don't think so."

"Emma. It wasn't a question."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, but if I hear anything suspicious, I'm coming in, guns blazing. You got that?"

Regina lovingly rolled her eyes, understanding the modern turn of phrase thanks to movie-loving Emma Swan. "Yes, fine. Just ... don't let anything in." Muttering under her breath, Regina opened the door: "Or out ..."

Emma didn't have time to question what that meant before Regina disappeared again, leaving Emma rather guilty. Em wouldn't have let Regina into a dangerous situation alone. Then again, Em saw Regina as her wife ... Emma shook her head and laughed at herself. Only in Storybrooke would such an insane predicament be possible.

Leaning against the side of the building, Emma had just enough time to think about the way Regina had smiled at her before she heard Regina's voice calling out from the vault: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?!"

Scrambling to her feet and swinging the door opened, Emma threw herself inside and down the steps to run to Regina's aid. She had just nearly slipped down the last few steps when she lifted her eyes to the most remarkable sight. Two Reginas.

One Regina was wearing the well-intentioned pant suit from earlier, and the other Regina was in a pencil skirt and tank top under a loose cardigan - turning to stare in stunned silence at Emma. Tears in her eyes.

"Em ...?" the second Regina asked breathlessly, looking white as a ghost as she took an unsteady step toward the blonde.

Suddenly Emma understood. Regina had found Em's wife. She had found Reggie.

Before Emma could say a word, Reggie was running into her arms - holding her with all the strength she had (which, it turned out, was not a lot after being transported between worlds). Reggie slumped comfortably against Emma, collapsing into strong arms. Emma held Reggie and shrugged at a quiet, brow-raised Regina at the other side of the room.

"Oh my God, Em ..." Reggie cried on her shoulder, holding her impossibly close. Melting into her body and squeezing her eyes shut with ultimate relief. "Oh Honey, I missed you ... I ... I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am ..."

"Uhh-" Emma tried, realizing the situation might be a problem when Reggie started trailing sentimental kisses down from her ear - hands more possessive than Emma would have thought coming from a traditional woman like Regina. "Whoa! Whoa there ..." She gathered Reggie's hands gently and couldn't help but chuckle when Reggie easily slipped her hands to hold Emma's face and continued kissing her just under her jaw - along her neck - without hesitation.

Emma was so completely taken with the loving lips on hers that she froze. And that was when Regina intervened with a less-than-impressed clearing of her throat. 

"SHE ... is not your wife," Regina stated - voice certainly clear of jealousy. Certainly.

Emma stood wide-eyed and frozen, panting at Reggie while the women turned around toward Regina.

Reggie's brows furrowed: "What?! ... What kind of sick joke is this?!"

"I just needed to make sure the curse was lifted," Regina said, hands out in front of her when she noticed the aggression on Reggie's face. "Em is at my place - she has no idea I found a way to bring you back, but she's fine. I swear. And she's been missing you terribly."

Reggie swallowed hard and cautioned a glance back to the woman who was still pressed up against the wall, away from her - hands up in surrender. "So ... who the hell are you then?"

"Um," Emma started nervously. "Em's safe and she'll be very happy to see you, but I ... am not Em. I'm really sorry- I mean, she's here! I just ... I'm Emma from this other universe or world or whatever. Not uh ... not your wife. Sorry."

Reggie blushed a deep shade of red and apologized profusely to which Regina rolled her eyes.

Instead of allowing the scene to go on indefinitely, Regina brought Reggie to her spell book and cast a form of protection spell over her to see if it _could _be cast - if Reggie was in her true form. Once Regina was confident her transportation had been successful, she lifted her spells and suggested sharply that they all go back to her house. With a hopeful heart, Regina walked them out of her vault and into her car.__

__They drove in relative silence all the way back - each woman overcome with unspoken feelings and concerns. It wasn't until they were driving down Mifflin street that Reggie broke the silence with suddenly quick, sharp breaths. "Oh God ... Are you sure it's her? ... What if ... what if she doesn't know what to say ...? What if I don't know what to say? It's been so long ... What if she's upset at what I've done to have been sent away ...? Is Henry here?"_ _

__"Your Henry? No, he's back in the other world Em came from," Regina answered simply._ _

__Reggie's teary expressive eyes tore at Emma's heart, but the sheriff didn't know what to say to console her. It was a foreign situation._ _

__Regina's heart was racing as she drove at the very idea of reuniting the heartbroken Em with this equally heartbroken version of herself. She still, somehow, found it in herself to comfort Reggie with a genuine smile: "Trust me. She'll be ecstatic."_ _

__"I'm shaking," Reggie said, clenching her hands into fists as they rode up the driveway - the car still slowing when Reggie flung herself out and ran up the steps to the house. She was going to see her wife again after years of being stuck in a magical limbo. She was going to be able to see Em again, and her feet couldn't move quickly enough._ _

__"EM?!" Reggie called with teary eyes, running up the impossibly identical steps to the house she had shared with Em for years - their family home. They would be reunited again. After she knew Em had thought her to be dead for years, and she didn't know if she would ever see Em again, they would finally be reunited at last._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like interest is dropping off a little, but we're almost at the end anyway.
> 
> Hope it's an entertaining ride for the readers who have stuck by!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness I was swept away by the sheer number of comments in such little time! I decided it might have been a little cruel to leave you all hanging and with so many frustrated readers, how could I resist??
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! I am trying to squeeze everything into the next last chapter, but it might need to be split in two ... we'll see I guess.

Reggie hurried up the walkway to the front steps after tearing out of the car, gathering the disbelieving gaze of her wife through the front window without a single misstep. Not another second could go by without throwing herself into Em's arms. Without kissing her and holding her and being held - that wonderful, perfect feeling of completeness.

Emma and Regina made their own way inside, watching with awed smiles pinching at their cheeks when Em flung open the front door and Reggie rushed into her arms - kissing her teary cheeks. Em's hands gladly supported Reggie, pulling her into the house in absolute shock and crushing joy. Both women held each other with ecstatic tears as the rising sun created an orangey glow to the sky.

After making their own way inside the house, Emma and Regina smiled at the loving hug the married couple slipped into together upon being reunited - Reggie lifted just off her feet.

Em had been waiting anxiously in the living room before seeing something she never thought she would have the chance to see again - Reggie. Her wife. The sight all but struck her unconscious with joy and confusion and a large flood of relief.

Regina was quick to pull the door closed to her house after everyone was safely inside so as to keep from public view a most interesting sight. She pivoted around to see the married couple undoubtedly reunited with glee, holding each other with tears falling. It brought a sincerely lifting smile to Regina's face to see that she had done that. She had brought Em back her late wife.

"I thought you couldn't bring back the dead?" Emma muttered, the sight before them making her uncomfortable - needing the distraction of conversation. Since Em had ventured to pull back just a little and land a very tender kiss on Regina's lips, the sight had become quite distracting.

"No, she was never dead," Regina said with astounding clarity, especially seeing as she was watching Em's hands lift Reggie up against her - kissing her and holding her until the emotion of it all struck Em completely weak. Emma watched the other version of herself collapse against Reggie, sobbing openly on her knees - holding her wife's stomach to her cheek.

"I ... don't understand," Emma said back, finally able to tear her eyes away to send a questioning glance to Regina.

"She was in yet another realm. Hideous curse from dark fairies as it turned out, but ... I found her."

"Wow, that was really amazing," Emma said, reaching out and squeezing Regina's hand innocently. Smiling at her sincerely. "Really, Regina ... You're amazing."

Regina smiled, but their tender moment was interrupted by the awed tone of Em sniffling and looking up at her wife's teary face: "Is that you, Baby? ... Is that really you in there? God, tell me it's you ... I've missed you so much ... Henry's missed you. Everyone's missed you ..."

Reggie wiped Em's tears away, nodding slowly with her own tears coursing down at the sight of Em broken down. The two women shared a tender and very personal moment before Em finally stood back on her feet again to engulf Reggie in a strong, protective hug. "I am never letting go of you again."

"Should we ... go?" Emma whispered, meaning to tease about the situation quietly before she was distracted again until she noted Em's hands become a little more possessive. Affectionate. As Em's hands lovingly travelled up and down Reggie's sides, the shaky brunette pulled her wife's strong jaw in for a long, slow, and tender kiss.

Regina wanted to reply to Emma's teasing question - she had really meant to speak - but the sight before her was stunning. It was confusingly arousing.

A sexual turn of events occured as they watched Em combing hands into Reggie's hair, kissing deeper. Whimpering onto the lips she had so missed in their time apart. 

Emma and Regina watched in awkwardly stunned silence as Reggie - a woman appearing as Regina's identical twin - moaned loudly and raked her hands into Em's hair, pulling Em's lips down to her neck where she could relive the feeling she had so dearly missed.

"I need you ... Ughh to ... Touch me ... But we shouldn't just yet ..." Reggie whimpered, ignoring everything but her beautiful and desperate wife. She tried ignoring how she had imagined such a thing for years and it was all coming true, but the grandiose feeling of it all wouldn't be ignored. Tingles were running through her entire body, setting her on fire.

"Oh God," Emma mumbled, smirking despite her intentions to remain serious. "What ... are we watching?"

"Don't watch," Regina whispered, staring herself at the surprisingly rough sight in her foyer as the two started to tug at each other's clothing. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away when Em picked Reggie up in her arms - the woman's skirt rucking up her thighs. Watching the sight, Regina slapped blindly at her side where she knew Emma stood. "Quit staring."

"YOU quit staring," Emma breathed, eyes eagerly taking in the vulnerable look on Reggie's face as Em pleasured her. Or, at least Emma assumed that was why Em's hand suddenly disappeared between Reggie's eagerly-spread thighs that were still laced tightly around Em's hips as the couple moved over to the door, oblivious of their audience. Nothing seemed to matter to them but one another.

Amidst watching Em whisper into Reggie's ear and seeing her set the brunette back down on her feet, Regina and Emma watched in mortification as Em lowered herself to her knees - setting open-mouthed kisses down Reggie's legs to her knees, and then back up again under her skirt ...

"Oh God - we're standing right HERE!" Emma gasped, hopelessly aroused at the expectant and loving look that resonated on Reggie's face as Em trailed kisses up from her knee.

Em was about to go down on her wife with Emma and Regina watching without a care in the world! They were so struck by being able to touch one another again that their awkward audience didn't seem to matter. Regina - for one - was not about to allow them to witness it.

"Alright, enough," Regina said, finally tearing her eyes away to push at Emma's shoulder and force her friend - only her friend, for heaven's sakes! - into the living room. "Enough, Emma ... we can't watch that."

"Well they shouldn't be ... doing ... you know - fucking - right in front of us."

"Well, REGGIE was insisting they wait, but EM seemed to be all hands," Regina teased dryly, gesturing for them to take a seat. "So don't look at me as if this is MY fault."

"Oh, so it's my fault Em can't keep her hands to herself now? I could arrest her if you want."

"No thank you," Regina chuckled despite the many other feelings, and settled down on the couch next to Emma.

"Well, all joking aside, I can't believe you did that - you know, brought Reggie back and everything. You're something, d'you know that?"

"I can't believe I did that either, to be honest."

Emma clearly wasn't focusing. Her eyes shifted over to the doorway where she finally realized she COULD hear Reggie's gentle "not here, Em ..."s and "let's find a room"s. Emma blushed, realizing that the clone of herself was not exactly the waiting type. She wondered with a deeper blush if Regina would like that or if she was repulsed by the implication of the couple's more desperate needs.

"So uh ... this is just a _little _awkward," Emma teased, slapping her hands on her knees to glance sideways at Regina and see barely-contained lust willing itself to remain quiet. It was a very becoming expression on the usually difficult-to-read mayor.__

__"Mmm hmm."_ _

__Emma sat watching Regina, intrigued: "Yeah, so ... are you okay? You know at seeing your new girlfriend all over someone else or whatever?"_ _

__Regina snorted out a laugh, the likes of which Emma had never heard before. It made them both smile._ _

__"Emma, it was never like that. Really. I know you were very worked up over it, but Em just cared about me, and I cared about her."_ _

__"Worked up? I wasn't worked up," Emma whined, earning a whack on her shoulder._ _

__They both turned back when Reggie moaned through some richer laughter and insisted loudly and seriously that they go find a room._ _

__When Em suggested their bed, Emma quickly snapped back from the living room: "Hey! YOUR room?" which served to pull another little laugh from Regina. "And Em, don't do anything stupid!"_ _

__"It's okay, don't mind her," Regina called to the couple already ascending the stairs in a tangle of hands and legs. "It's fine."_ _

__After the couple had moaned and manhandled their way upstairs, Regina turned back to Emma with a smile: "You take jealousy to a new level, Miss Swan. You don't even know Reggie."_ _

__"Well, I don't know THAT Regina," Emma smiled, realizing what that implied. She HAD been jealous where it concerned her Regina. She cleared her throat and attempted an innocent smile to find that the mayor wasn't buying it._ _

__"I'm not dense, Emma. I know it bothered you to have Em giving me all that attention and ... affection."_ _

__Emma sat in awkward silence, just blushing and blinking._ _

__"It's just ... it ... felt nice. I ... Let's just say I hadn't felt that sincere of affection in a very, very long time ..."_ _

__Regina's bedroom door slammed shut from upstairs, and Emma suggested they go out for ice cream or something. It had nothing to do with the fact that hearing Reggie's moans and screams would affect her in any way. It was simply for the couple's privacy. That was all it was. She was thoughtful._ _

__Regina accepted out of pity when Emma crossed her legs at the first sound of Reggie's very vocal appreciation._ _

__It was after much awkward silence that Regina and Emma found themselves outside of the town's infamous ice cream shop just off a corner of main street. The shop was luckily just opening when they arrived, serving an assortment of foods including breakfast waffles with ice cream. Emma greedily insisted on ordering a whole plate for herself, but decided to share when Regina only ordered a child-sized cup of sorbet._ _

__"Come on, have some," Emma smiled, gesturing to her plate. "You can't seriously only want that dinky little thing of orange-flavored ice cream."_ _

__"It's made with real fruit not flavoring, idiot," Regina chuckled lovingly, realizing quite seriously that her exchanges with Emma had become more affectionate over time than either of them had realized. Her sassy comments didn't possess the same barbs and sharpness they once did. It was a friendly interaction - flirtatious even. At that thought, Regina decided on a little experiment. "Not that you'd know good ice cream if it bit you on your behind."_ _

__"Hey, good ice cream or not, nothing bites my ass," Emma chuckled to herself, grinning foolishly up at Regina in a way so playfully sweet that Regina melted. "Well," Emma grinned a little wider: "Almost nothing."_ _

__In their own strange way, they certainly did flirt. Regina couldn't deny that it was an enjoyable feeling, sharing such moments with Emma. Teasing her back._ _

__"Mmm, is that right, Miss Swan?"_ _

__"What? You've never been bitten on the ass?"_ _

__"Language," Regina smiled tightly, trying to keep up to her public image of the formal and uptight politician. "And that is none of your business."_ _

__Emma cut another few small pieces of waffle and guided a piece with ice cream onto her fork. "Whatever, just taste this. You'll really like it."_ _

__"From your fork?" Regina asked, lifting a brow in question. "I think not."_ _

__Emma gave her a pointed look that said more to Regina about compromise than an hour-long conversation. "I don't have any diseases, I promise. Now try it." Was that a thinly-veiled invitation Regina was seeing in those serious eyes staring back at her? While Regina couldn't be sure of the comparison between trying ice cream and trying to open herself to a more complex relationship with Emma, she leaned in, threw caution to the wind, and accepted the fork into her mouth._ _

__Emma swallowed hard, noticing the deep look Regina gave her as she drew back, leaving the fork clean of creamy dessert. Licking her lips free of sugary vanilla decadence._ _

__"Mmm," Regina moaned in agreement, setting down her own ice cream for a moment while she chewed and swallowed. "What do you say, Miss Swan, to a little walk out to the pier?"_ _

__All Emma could think to do was nod._ _

__

__*****_ _

__

__Twenty minutes later and they were sitting on the bench they had used for serious conversations many times before. It was as if the bench were a symbol of change in their relationship._ _

__Always the first to speak, Emma didn't disappoint._ _

__"So uh ... think they're done having sex?"_ _

__Well, she wasn't always eloquent._ _

__Regina couldn't help but smirk at the crass question. "No, Miss Swan, I don't. If you had lost your spouse for years and were just now reunited, do you think forty minutes would suffice?"_ _

__Emma looked out to the water with a great big smile on her face and arms resting over the back of the bench. "Nope, probably not. But the way they started ... I don't know ..."_ _

__"Rough sex doesn't have to end quickly," Regina said so factually Emma almost didn't glance curiously at her. Almost. "Oh, don't act so surprised. What - how inexperienced do you think I am?"_ _

__"With women or ...?"_ _

__"Miss Swan!"_ _

__"What? I can see the way you've stared at women in the past. At Em ..."_ _

__Regina regarded Emma carefully, catching hints of jealousy sparking there behind a mask Emma often tried to hide behind - indifference. "Well, she looks ..." _an awful lot like you _. But Regina couldn't find it in herself to finish that thought when she had just realized her attraction to Emma in the last few days. "She's been very kind to me is all."___ _

____"Am I unkind to you?" Emma asked seriously, twisting her body so that she could face Regina. "Honestly, I feel like our friendship has come a long way. Wouldn't you say that?"_ _ _ _

____"Of course I would."_ _ _ _

____"Well? Am I unkind to you?"_ _ _ _

____The line of questioning greatly surprised Regina who had felt she would be the one to point out their growing need for another. But suddenly her throat was dry. "I ... no. No, of course not."_ _ _ _

____"And she looks a hell of a lot like me. So why were you staring at HER? I don't get it."_ _ _ _

____Emma's honesty was shattering. Regina suddenly felt short of breath but she calmed herself with breathing techniques she had learned as a young woman in a bad life situation long ago. "It's ... not what you think, Emma. It's not that I don't see the possibility of being with you ..."_ _ _ _

____Emma looked at her with knitted brows, one part frustrated and another part hurt._ _ _ _

____"... It's that I DO see it."_ _ _ _

____Suddenly Emma understood. Regina was afraid of rejection. That was certainly something Emma understood as a child having grown up in the foster system. She wanted to reach out and hold Regina for looking so broken and unsure of herself. And just like that, Emma realized there was nothing stopping her, so she did. She sidled up a little closer to Regina and guided the woman's head to her shoulder - both of them looking out to the glowing orange sunrise as they melted together on that bench. Breathing deeply._ _ _ _

____Emma only looked down when she felt Regina's hand at her thigh, moving into the palm of her hand. When she tightened her hand around Regina's, it felt like the world finally made sense. Tingles sizzled through her body from her forehead to her toes and back. She was holding Regina's hand and it felt right._ _ _ _

____*****_ _ _ _

____Another hour of spending time walking around downtown saw them heading back to the mayor's mansion. Emma drove but neither said a word the entire way home, so they sat in surprisingly comfortable silence. When they arrived, Emma reached over and took Regina's hand again, smiling at the mayor._ _ _ _

____"I think we have a lot to work on, but ... I want this, Regina. I want to be close with you."_ _ _ _

____Regina had the most smitten look on her face and tears in her eyes. The smile on her lips was so adorable that Emma had to smile._ _ _ _

____"Me too ... Emma."_ _ _ _

____"There you go. That wasn't so hard was it?" Emma teased. "I can't be 'Miss Swan' forever."_ _ _ _

____They stepped out of the car and up to the house while Regina took out her keys. As she started unlocking the door, Emma rang the doorbell twice and Regina arched a brow._ _ _ _

____"What? They might still be at it like bunnies."_ _ _ _

____Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head: "I hardly think so. We've been gone almost two hours now. They'll need water by now, surely."_ _ _ _

____"I don't know," Emma teased, tracing her finger gently over Regina's arm in an innocent yet strangely provocative way, whispering: "If I had been missing you for years and finally had a morning with you to myself ... I don't think two hours would be enough."_ _ _ _

____Regina felt as if she couldn't move. She closed her eyes momentarily and allowed herself to imagine Emma and herself in bed - tangled in the sheets together, kissing with exhausted smiles. The image was so perfect Regina felt weak at the very thought. Hours in bed with Emma ..._ _ _ _

____At the frozen weakness Regina was showing, Emma herself felt weak. Did Regina want what she had teased about? One look at the mayor confirmed it. Regina wanted the loving affection of hours in bed with her. Immediately, Emma's heart soared. Maybe a serious romantic relationship with Regina Mills wasn't impossible after all._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely comments on the last chapter. They made my editing quicker and my morning brighter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all the readers that followed and commented! This extra long chapter is for you.

When Regina froze at the sensual tease, Emma worked the keys for her and stepped into the house herself with a cocky grin on her face. "Come on in. I hear hardly any screams of ecstasy," Emma teased again, watching Regina expertly gather herself and close the door behind them. Then Emma turned toward the stairs and shouted up: "We're home! Keep the noise down, perverts!"

Regina whacked her arm.

"OW!"

"Be nice. They're married and they love each other. Nothing about that is perverted."

"You haven't seen what they're doing," Emma teased evilly.

"Well, neither have you."

"Touche, touche."

Their back-and-forth was interrupted, however, when Reggie appeared at the top of the stairs. "Regina! ... Oh my God, words can never suffice!" She started her way down on admittedly shaky, tired legs as she held onto the railing. "I can never thank you enough!" she cried happily, scurrying over to Regina who still stood in the foyer, throwing her arms around the identical woman. "Oh God, I'm so happy! ..."

Emma's mouth dropped open at the sight of Reggie likely naked under the grey silk bathrobe she was wearing that complimented her olive skin tone - the gorgeous woman hugging the only person more gorgeous in the entire world - Regina Mills. There were two of her, and they were hugging each other. Regina's hands smoothed platonically over Reggie's silk-covered back, smiling at the woman's happiness.

Emma's eye twitched at the sight.

"Now _that's_ a sight for sore eyes," Em teased from the top of the stairs, wearing another one of Regina's short robes. Emma rolled her eyes - of COURSE Em had to ruin the moment. Emma sighed petulantly and crossed her arms.

Regina, however, took sight of Em walking down the stairs in one of HER silk robes, and her breath caught in her throat. So much thigh was showing ... and that messy blonde hair and flushed face ... Regina hadn't even imagined Emma looking so thoroughly-fucked in her wildest dreams. Well ... not that Em was Emma.

"Two of the most gorgeous women in any world," Em smirked, forever the flirt. She padded over to the two Reginas once she reached the bottom of the stairs, making her way over to Reggie and landing a solid kiss on makeup free, swollen pink lips. "Mmm ... hey, Beautiful."

Emma would have rolled her eyes if the sight weren't actually a tender sight - Em and Reggie reunited and greeting each other calmly for possibly the first time in years.

Reggie smiled and kissed her back. releasing Em's cheek with a shy smile: "Hi."

"Okay, I'm making pancakes," Em grinned, winking at her wife. "Who wants chocolate chips and who wants banana?"

"Mmm, banana," Reggie purred, reaching over and taking her wife's hand so she could walk to the kitchen with Em tucked under her arm.

Emma and Regina watched open-mouthed. Something about the sight was so personal and familiar. Of course, they were watching versions of themselves, but still.

"This ... is weird," Emma whispered, eyes dropping to her side where Regina stood - scanning carefully up to meet Regina's eyes. "We uh ... we'd better let them get back home soon."

Regina cleared her throat. "Right." Imagining more PDA from the look-alikes had Regina's face and chest flushing red. "After pancakes I can summon the spell and ... they can finally go home."

Emma nodded, keeping her eyes anywhere but on Regina Mills. "Yup. Sounds good."

Reggie's sexy laugh sounded loudly from the kitchen, and Emma's heart started to race. _Uh oh ... _What were they doing in the kitchen? _The kitchen?!___

"I'd better uh ... make sure nothing is burning," Regina said as seriously as she could, adoring the looks on Emma's face as she left the awkward sheriff standing in the foyer.

In the kitchen, Em and Reggie were laughing and baking together. Reggie was seated on the island with the tub of flour in her lap, scooping out an amount likely requested by her wife who was still taking out the rest of the ingredients. Regina watched from the entry of the kitchen, arms crossed and an intrigued smile pulling at her lips. The two were so comfortable and content together she thought she could watch them forever. But she corrected that thought when she thought of poor Henry all alone in their world, worrying about his moms.

"I uh ... I can send you two back this afternoon," Regina said, interrupting against her better judgement, still leaning against the large doorway with arms crossed. "Poor Henry must just be terrified."

"We'll be back soon enough thanks to you," Em grinned, gesturing to the bowl. "Wanna come help me out? I might need some help stirring these bad boys."

"You don't need MY help," Regina chuckled, nodding over to the other brunette hopping off the counter.

"Nonsense," Em chuckled, slapping Reggie's ass with a spatula to watch the woman scream playfully and hurry over to Regina. Laughing.

"We clearly DO need your help," Reggie beamed at her clone of sorts, pulling Regina into the mix of the kitchen with both hands on somewhat stiff shoulders. Directing Regina to the bowl and handing her the big wooden spoon. "You can mix and I can pour."

"You," Em interrupted, scooping Reggie up again and lifting her onto the counter. "Can stay right here and never leave my side again. That's what you can do."

"Fine," Reggie laughed, "I'll pour from up here."

When Emma finally gathered the strength to face the flirtatious wives again, she walked into the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight.

Reggie was pouring ingredients into a bowl from the counter, facing Regina who stirred for her while Em leaned over them both and added the banana slices. Two Reginas and one Emma ... her mind was officially blown. And Regina looked so happy in the mix, being teased and shamelessly flirted with.

Emma cleared her throat when she thought she was about to combust, and all three women turned to look at her.

Reggie hopped off the counter and cooed lovingly: "Aww, do you need a chair, Sweetheart? You look like you're about to collapse." She laughed with ease when Emma simply shook her head. "Come, you can help Regina mix."

Em couldn't help but tease at the look on Emma's face: "She's jealous ... look out!"

"Well, I can't say I blame her," Reggie teased back, both hands playfully slipping over Regina's ears from behind: "If we were to have a threesome, it would be with one of them, if you ask me ..."

Regina elbowed her look-alike for the joke and Emma thought she was about to faint.

"Before she passes out, someone get her a place to sit," Em laughed, gesturing to Emma with the spatula in her hand.

"Why don't you lift HER onto the counter for a change?" Reggie smirked, sidling up to her wife and taking over the task of cutting bananas.

Emma lifted a brow when Em approached her, but eased up a little when Regina appeared very interested in the exchange. Darting a glance over to Regina, Emma let out a little smile and actually allowed Em to lift her onto the marble surface of the island. It was with a shy smile that she watched Em ask and then lift Regina up next to her, blushing profusely when the married couple assessed the picture they made sitting together, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Mmm, perfect," Reggie teased, leaning against Em.

And Regina agreed, sitting next to Emma on her kitchen counter. It felt perfect.

 

*****

 

It was after they had eaten pancakes together - teasing and laughing - that Regina explained how she would send them back. She explained that with the spell, she would feel once it had been successful, and if anything had gone wrong, she would find them and fix it. She was so comforting, in fact, that Emma wore a proud and obvious smile that everyone noticed.

"What? You've just changed so much," Emma offered when she was pinned with not one but two Reginas' knowing glances.

"You both have," Em added, giving her wife a gentle hug at her side. "And now I think it's time we were switched back. Let's change into some acceptable clothes before we go, though, so everyone back home doesn't know exactly what we've been up to all morning, huh?"

"I actually need a bath," Reggie blushed, clearing her throat.

"Ooh, yeah, me too," Em smirked.

"No," Reggie grinned back: "No, I have to get clean. I mean it. You'll just distract me."

"I'll help you!" Em whined playfully, laughing when Reggie rolled her eyes.

In the end, they decided to get ready separately which left Emma and Regina alone on the main floor again.

Emma turned to Regina with a soft smile at the concentration on the mayor's face glancing over the small spell book.

"Hey, Regina - want my help sending those idiots back?"

"You'd just distract me," Regina answered absently to which Emma raised a brow and walked over to Regina's desk in her antique, tidy study.

"Me? Distract you?" Emma clucked humorously, sitting on the ledge of Regina's desk next to those perfectly manicured hands. "I don't even know you well enough to know how to do that ... yet."

Regina's eyes leapt up to Emma's - heat behind her glare. And was that a smile?

Emma's lop-sided grin won out and the sheriff crossed her arms proudly. "I uh ... I have a bit of getting-to-know-you to do, don't I?"

"We," Regina corrected, "And you distract me all the time, Miss Swan. Just not as ... personally as I'm sure Em is up there distracting Reggie right now."

"Personally? Is that a euphemism?" Emma chuckled, enjoying each sliver of humor the tightly wound brunette showed her as she opened up. "My virgin ears! They're knowing each other in the biblical sense! It's getting personal!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about - distracting," Regina laughed honestly, wanting to step into Emma's space and be held, but uncertain as to whether she could. Having Em around had confused her somewhat, so she cleared her throat and looked down at her book again.

"I don't bite, Regina."

The same tone Emma had used during their very sincere talk on the bench at the pier was back. Regina lost her breath and ability to move at the way that voice affected her. It was so soothing and intimate.

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking about," Emma said lovingly, a hand reaching out to cover Regina's. "I know that loser confused you, Regina, but I'm right here."

The left corner of Regina's mouth turned up at Emma's comment: "That loser was essentially you, Miss Swan."

"Yeah, well. I'm a loser, too," Emma smiled, earning Regina's eyes back up to hers. Staring right into her. "All this time ... you've been right there needing me, and I've ... been too stupid to see it. I want that, Regina. I want to be that close with you. I want to hold your hand whenever I want - or whenever you need - and I wanna be the one doting on you. I've been ... I've been jealous, okay? There. I said it."

"Oh, I had no idea," Regina remarked so dryly that Emma laughed.

"Yeah, I know. I was obvious. I'm just saying, Regina ... I ... I guess what I'm saying is ... Will you go steady with me? Or court me or whatever you call it?"

"Date you?" Regina teased back with tears in her eyes. Emma Swan was asking her for something she had never dreamed possible. "You want to date the Evil Queen now?"

"Oh God no - is she here?" Emma taunted jokingly, scurrying behind Regina and holding onto her as a shield.

The closeness of Emma's body behind her had Regina's breath catching in her throat which only became more troublesome when Emma started to relax against her.

"No, Regina ... I wanna date you, Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke," Emma said from behind her, threading both arms around Regina just under the woman's chest, resting a chin on Regina's shoulder. "You know, the woman who claims I can be a little distracting at times ..."

Regina smiled and her heart soared. Emma wasn't afraid to touch her, and Emma was making all the first moves. Emma was brave enough for the two of them even if Regina was still scared.

Before Regina could think to do something brave in return, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, reminding her she was supposed to be studying the spell she'd learned from earlier.

"Emma, they're coming," she laughed gently, settling a hand nervously over Emma's hands that held her so spectacularly. But she couldn't bring herself to ask Emma to let up. She didn't want to create any more distance between them, however bad it might look.

"Mmm," Emma moaned happily, giving Regina a little squeeze and gesturing with her left hand down to a page in the spell book before winding the free hand up and removing a piece of Regina's hair from the woman's neck. Settling her cheek there instead. "Go ahead. Pretend I'm not here."

Regina felt the warm cheek against her neck and the hot breath just under her ear and her knees went embarrassingly weak. She braced herself with both hands on the desk, feeling Emma's arm tighten around her to keep her from falling.

When Reggie started her way into the hall toward the study to see the surprising sight of Emma distracting Regina, she lifted a brow and walked along with intrigue.

When Em came down behind her and noticed the progress she didn't want to interrupt - for heaven's sakes! - she comically grabbed Reggie and pulled her into the powder room to give the other women a few minutes alone. She reminded Reggie what the other twosome needed, and then reminded her wife that her tongue was double-jointed in the most creative way possible.

The extra time gave Regina the practice she needed and all the excitement and arousal she thought she could handle. As it turned out, having Emma behind her, distracting her was a very powerful position indeed. One that perhaps needed exploring at another time ...

Finally finding their way into the study, a very flush Reggie and proud Em took a seat opposite Regina's desk and watched Emma extract herself necessarily so Regina could focus. The married couple listened carefully to the instructions before Regina set the spell over them, holding hands through the process.

"Alright, in an hour or so, it will take place," Regina instructed afterwards, "And I'll know if anything goes wrong, so try not to be too worried. I'm sure it will work. I've experimented excessively."

Em's eyes darted from Emma's derpy love stare to Regina's best attempts at ignoring it, and mumbled under her breath: "Maybe not enough ..."

Reggie slapped her shoulder.

"Ow!" Em chuckled, ushering them all into the living room when she noticed the tension in the room was escalating and them sitting in there in silence was becoming awkward. "Hey, let's watch a nice cooking show," Em offered, knowing how much it relaxed her beautiful wife to watch others put together impressive dishes. It was one of the few things Regina enjoyed about television.

Once they had all filed into the living room, Em took the remote and found a show before lying down on the smaller couch and gesturing for Reggie to join her.

"Em, we have company," Reggie said with the flush creeping up her neck at the very thought of being so close with her wife again.

"I can assure you we don't mind," Regina answered immediately. "You two have lost each other once and I'm sure you're frightened it will happen again. Please, by all means, be close with each other until the spell comes through."

Reggie didn't need to be asked twice. She laid over her wife and snuggled into Em's strong, protective arms. Closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry at the perfect feeling of just being with her wife. Holding her and feeling herself held in return.

Emma and Regina sat staring awkwardly at the adorable sight on the other couch - shoulder-to-shoulder themselves.

Emma experimentally yawned and very carefully dropped her arm over the back of the couch to which Regina all but chuckled - unaware real people really did such cliche moves in the real world.

Summoning her own courage, Regina turned to Emma and whispered: "I ... was just wondering ... do you think you could ... hold me? I find myself a little ... worried, and ..."

"Say no more," Emma accepted eagerly, leaning against the arm rest to her left and opening both arms have Regina lean against her and relax. Emma inhaled Regina's perfect scent and closed her eyes, thinking how stupid she had been to have been denying herself the closeness with Regina all along. It almost pained her to think of how many lonely nights Regina had needed to be comforted but found herself utterly alone in that big, lonely house. And Henry was at summer camp for how much longer? Another three weeks? Regina would be all alone every night in that huge, empty house? Emma tried not to blush, wondering to herself if Regina really had to be all alone after all ...

The cuddling had its desired effect on all four women - everyone relaxing to sleep eventually as the satisfying cooking show rolled on quietly in the background.

It was with a start that Regina gasped herself awake - waking Emma in the process.

Regina looked over to the couch at the other side of the room to see it empty as a full body wave ran through her - promising the success of the endeavor. Reggie and Em had made it back home. Filled with overwhelming relief, Regina sobbed quietly on Emma's shoulder.

"Is everything okay? Are they okay?" Emma whispered worriedly, wrapping her arms somewhat unfamiliarly around the crying woman.

"Yes, they made it," Regina whispered back, "I'm just so relieved ..."

"Aww, come 'ere," Emma gushed, squeezing Regina close and kissing her hair before she realized what she was doing. "You did it. You really did it."

"Henry will have both his mothers," Regina sobbed, "My Henry ... my little baby ..."

"Just let it out," Emma soothed, trying to blink back her own tears at Regina's raw show of emotion. Perhaps they were more comfortable around each other than they even realized. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Regina sniffed, looking up at Emma with red, teary eyes to feel her tears grazed away with Emma's thumbs.

"Yeah. I promise. No more being oblivious for me."

Regina cuddled in at Emma's side again and took a deep breath in and out, smiling ecstatically. She was fully happy for once in a really long time - complete in every sense of the word.

Emma felt the way Regina leaned on her for support and couldn't have been happier. Regina was always the one to fix everything and look out for everyone else's happiness, and she was finally happy herself. It was more pleasing to Emma to see Regina happy than it was to realize her own happiness. For once in a really long time - possibly forever - Emma felt like she belonged. She gave Regina's side another gentle squeeze and let a silent, happy tear of her own fall down her cheek. She was happy.

"So," Emma smirked: "About that date ..."

 

 

Epilogue

 

**Em & Reggie ******

Em woke up at the same moment as Reggie alone on their sofa, wondering for a moment what happened until they looked around and realized they were back home. It took two minutes for Reggie to gather her bearings, and another ten until they were parked in front of Henry's school.

Being eleven and already having difficulty fitting in, Emma opted to go and get him herself as if she were the only surprise and then have a talk with him outside.

As it turned out, Henry sensed right away something was amiss, and as soon as he stepped outside and looked over to the car, he realized why Emma was acting so strangely. He stopped short and lost his breath - staring wide-eyed at the mother he thought he'd lost years ago.

Reggie immediately flung herself out of the car with tears in her eyes at the look on her son's face - bursting into tears at the matured scream of her son echoing across the school yard.

"MOM!"

Henry ran so quickly into her that he bowled them both over.

"Don't hurt her, Hen," Em yelled with a smile as she jogged over to see Regina righting herself up again and taking Henry in her arms - mother and son both crying loudly.

"Mom," Henry cried, unable to ask any of the hundreds of questions he had as to how she was there. For the moment, he didn't care. He just held her tight and cried. "Mom ... I missed you ..."

"My baby ..." Regina cried back, patting his hair and kissing his cheek and his darkening brown hair. "My baby, I'm so sorry."

Em stayed strong for Reggie until Henry crawled into the brunette's lap. Then Em was crying too, holding them both and kissing both their heads. Reggie was back and their family was reunited. She didn't know what more she could have asked for in the world.

"Let's go home," Em sniffled, helping everyone up to their feet even though Henry was so shocked and elated about his mother that he couldn't let go.

Reggie stood to her feet, surprising Em with her strength by picking Henry up with his arms still tight around her neck.

Henry didn't leave Reggie's side all day until he lost the battle to sleep and drifted off on the couch between his two mothers who had peppered him with affection and spoiled him all evening.

As the movie they had been watching faded to black, Em smiled at the sleeping duo beside her. She smiled down at their happily sleeping boy and carried him to bed. After making her way back downstairs to her sleeping wife, she carefully tucked Reggie into her arms, too, and carried her upstairs to the room they had so lovingly shared for years. She set Reggie down and climbed over her as the brunette shifted - waking - to curl in at her sleepy wife's side.

"I'm home," Reggie whispered, burying one hand in Em's long blonde hair and slipping the other under Em's flannel pyjama shirt.

"You're home," Em hummed back, content in her wife's arms.

And they lived happily ever after.

****

****

******Emma & Regina ******** **

It had taken Emma two days after Em and Reggie had left to set up a date with Regina, and two hours of preparation to arrange plans to make it something special. It only took two seconds, however, for Regina to reduce her a stuttering mess once she revealed her dress of the evening.

They went to a lovely restaurant, enjoyed each other's company at a new dessert shop down the street, and had a lovely talk on the way back to Emma's little yellow death trap. It was in the car, however, that the air became thick with awkward tension again as Emma's mind reeled. She wanted to kiss Regina goodnight - she had imagined kissing Regina for longer than she cared to admit to herself, but she wanted it to be right. She wanted it to be perfect. She didn't want to be too bold and frighten or offend Regina, but she didn't want to be an idiot and miss her chance either. She nervously drove back to Regina's place where she parked and helped Regina out of the passenger side with a steady arm.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" Regina smiled at the act of chivalry, walking alongside the town's sheriff. "You seem ... a little nervous, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Can you tell?" Emma smirked unevenly - an expression that aroused Regina to no end.

"Surprising what with how subtle you've been," Regina teased, stopping at the stairs up to her house. "Wait ... Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?" Emma asked, uncertain eyes darting.

"I want to do something, but I know the chivalrous, traditional side of you expects things to go a certain way. So I don't want to step on any toes here ..."

"You can step on my toes any day," Emma joked, finally easing up a little since dessert. Her smile came in full, and Regina smiled back.

"I'd like to kiss you. Would you mind if I ... take the lead for a minute?"

Emma's lips parted in disbelief, giving ample opportunity for Regina to take Emma's hands in hers and close the space between them. Holding eye contact for thirty slow seconds.

"Can I kiss you, Miss Swan, and see if the tension between us all night has any right to be quite so consuming?"

"You've only been feeling that tonight?" Emma quipped.

"I was trying to be tactful."

Emma kept in the growl that she felt tickling at the back of her throat when she read the look in Regina's eyes. The brunette was dying to take control of their first kiss, and Emma was not about to fight that instinct. Quite the opposite.

"No no, don't be tactful on my behalf," Emma whispered hotly, looking up into Regina's fiery eyes and letting a very sure hand comb up, into her hair and guide her lips down for the most commanding kiss she'd ever felt.

Regina's lips met hers and it was as if everything around them stopped. It was day, it was night. It was cold and hot at once. Emma forgot where they were while her head spun and her spine shivered. Regina Mills was guiding her lips into a deep and most passionate kiss - the likes of which triggered the suave side of Emma neither knew existed.

Without a word, Emma leaned down and laced her arms just under Regina's backside - lifting the woman off the ground to walk up the steps with a breathless mayor bracing herself over the strong shoulder.

"Miss Swan ..." Regina gasped with surprise, set down by the front door to be kissed again with a passion and authority Regina had never noticed before in the exquisite blonde. "Mmm ... Em-ma ..."

"I'm sorry," Emma breathed against her lips, wondering where her audacity had come from to do things she had only ever dreamed of doing with Regina. "I'm ... afraid I'm not very ... delicate this evening myself."

Regina reached back blindly to her door and opened it with a soft click - heat resonating all over her body: "I don't remember asking you to be delicate."

"Regina ... if you let me in there, I'm gonna wanna start something I'd really rather take slowly."

"Can't two women just fool around a little on the couch?"

Emma nearly dropped to her knees at the suggestion, hands reaching out to Regina's hips to steady herself. "Mmm marry me!"

Regina laughed at the tease, slapping Emma's hands away but pulling her in with a deliciously evil grin. "One thing at a time, Sheriff."

"Regina ... I really can't believe this is all happening. You ... really have feelings for me, don't you?"

"And then some," Regina moaned, slamming the door behind them and pulling Emma in toward the living room. "Now come kiss me goodbye ..."

"Goodbye?" Emma pouted, hands roaming hesitantly over the pristine dress that had encased her date's perfect body all night. "Mmm ... why goodbye?"

"Oh I'll see you again tomorrow, I promise," Regina chuckled, pulling them both onto the couch in a fit of giggles when Emma landed on top of her. "Just no kissing my neck," Regina panted, hands eagerly pressing into Emma's chest. "Ahhh yes ..."

"No kissing your neck ...?" Emma whispered into her ear, breathing on Regina's neck but doing as she was asked and refraining from kissing the perfect spot just below Regina's ear. She put her lips on Regina's instead and was surprised by the natural rhythm of her hips when she felt Regina's tongue slip into her mouth.

"I'm gonna lose control ... if you do ..." Regina moaned, tilting her head back when Emma's hands started to roam more seriously over the curves of her body - not that she was teasing Emma. Not that she liked teasing Emma ...

As much as Emma wanted to tease Regina back about so easily losing control around her, Emma leaned closely down over her date and watched brown eyes blink up at her: "I was really jealous of Em ... you were right."

"I'm shocked!" Regina laughed, bringing her knees up around Emma's hips as the blonde took Regina's fingers into her mouth. "Oh God ..."

"I can't believe she massaged you ... I eagerly await the chance to show you how much better my hands will feel on you."

"B-but we never ... d-did anything ..." Regina found herself explaining, squirming at the surprisingly bold moves Emma was demonstrating. "Em-ma ..."

"I just want you to know, Regina - I'm here for all that now. I wanna be the person you can call for all those things, and I want you to call when you need me."

"I do need you, Emma ... tell me you need me, too."

"More than you know, Madam Mayor."

And though the evening ended with a relative amount of self control, they kissed each other goodbye at Regina's front door with the affectionate passion of two experienced lovers. They kissed, smiled, and hummed in bliss as Emma finally walked herself back to her car, and Regina watched her go - a derpy smile of contentment on her own lips.

Maybe - just maybe - their happy endings were finally within reach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about possibly doing another story with Em and Reggie. I could do a short piece with their reuniting scene ... I'm not sure but they are very cute.
> 
> I have another separate story I could post soon that's five chapters. Any fans of Trina Decker in the house? Any of those fans like the sounds of Regina having her turn to be jealous ...?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I hope you all really enjoyed the story.


End file.
